The Kiss
by Liberalis
Summary: I added to the end of this story my sequel to The Kiss the very beggining of this starts off where season six left off and then after chpt 11 It's the sequel and Season seven, but not following the story line. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Kiss

AN: Hey guys, this fic basically starts off where the last episode ended off. I'm probably gonna write it until the show starts… actually—no I'll stop when I go back to school in September lol, or I'll just stop when I don't get reviews lol anyway… yeah please review! I only update if I get reviews cause you never know if people are reading…. Lol actually ill update anyway but please please review!

The Kiss

It was early when she heard the soft murmurs of Logan's voice. She was tired but she sprang up as she vaguely heard the words "plane" and "London".

"Wait, what?" She said sitting up straight. "I have to come with you." They went back and forth for a moment but Logan eventually went off on his own, to the elevator. Rory watched him sadly from the door as the elevator doors closed. She closed their apartment door.

Rory, sat on their bed, she looked around the apartment… it felt so empty. But it wasn't the kind of emptiness that she saw when she was simply alone at home. She felt void, knowing that Logan was on a plane to London and she wouldn't see him for a very long time. The emptiness she felt she saw now in front of her. She laid her head back on her pillow and the tears fell into her hair that framed her face. Even in the ceilings that were always bare she saw an extra-emptiness. She loved him so much.  
She got up and found her cell phone. Speed Dial Number 2. Mom's Cell. It rang several times before anyone answered.

"Hello?" Lorelai's voice cracked several times saying that short word.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Rory asked, very worried, this distracting her from Logan for a moment.

"I—I don't even know, Rory." Sobbing came out of the phone now and Rory sprung into action. She interrogated her mother as she grabbed her things.

"Mom, where are you?"

"Christopher's" Lorelai said quietly. Rory stopped in her tracks. Her mother was crying at her father's. What did her father do now?

"Mom, what happened?" Rory urged.

"I think I—"

"Mom, no…" Rory, knew what she was going to say, but just as Lorelai did not want the utter the words Rory didn't want her to say it. "Why don't you ask dad?"

"I'm afraid of what he'll say."

"I'm coming over there right now, mom."

"No sweetie, don't, I know you're always there for me but this is definitely one of those things I need to handle on my own."

"Mom," Rory said firmly, more firmly then she thought she would. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…" Lorelai said. "I love you, kid."

"I love you too, mom." Lorelai breathed for a second.

"So, Logan left this morning…" Lorelai said, trying to level there conversation to normal.

"Yeah… I wanna see him so bad already."

"Oh, I know honey. I know." Lorelai replied painfully. "I'm gonna go, sweetie. I need to handle…this. I love you so much."

"I love you too, mom." Rory said for the second time almost in tears. There was the familiar sound of a disconnected phone call and Rory hang up the phone. She laid down and cried for a long time before finally falling back to sleep.

He'll be there by now, was the first deliberate thought Rory had when she woke up 6 or so hours later. She was surprised she slept so long. She rarely slept past noon but right now it was around 2:30. She was physically exhausted from the party, all the drinking, the people, and the, ahem, after-party with just her and Logan. And she was emotionally exhausted from knowing she wouldn't see Logan for a while and her mom's ordeal. She got out of bed and was walking toward the phone when it rang. She walked swiftly to it, knowing.

"Logan." She said as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Ace." Logan replied sweetly.

"Have you met up with you're dad yet?"

"Don't ruin the conversation so soon, Ace." Logan joked. "No, I haven't surprisingly he's letting me take a day or two off before I start working."

"Oh, well that's nice of him." Rory said genuinely. "But it may be only because you're crippled.'

"Maybe." Logan said laughing.

"Are you going to be lonely there without me? Without anyone?"

"Nah, Ace." Logan reassured. "Finn is actually over here visiting family. And one of my best friends, Charlie, is living here. So I'll have them."

"Charlie? I've never met this Charlie."

"Oh, you wouldn't have, Charlie's been living in London since before I knew you."

"Oh well, if by some chance I go to London, you'll have to introduce us."

"Of course, Ace." Logan said. "Well I gotta go, get my stuff together in my new apartment."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

It was Friday. Rory hung up the phone and realized she had dinner with her grandparents. She would have to be there at five. But she wasn't in a mood to stay long and she was still worried about her mom, wondering if she would even show up.

"Hey Grandma, Hey Grandpa." Rory came into the study and saw that her mom was in fact there. She looked a lot less worried than Rory thought she would look. Lorelai saw her and gave her a huge hug. They sat and had their drinks.

"So Rory, did you se Logan off?" Emily prodded.

"Yeah, but not at the gate like I wanted." Rory replied.

"Oh, of course not, they stop you at security." Richard piped in.

"Yeah…" Rory said sadly. Richard and Emily noticed and looked at each other. Lorelai noticed as well, she knew how much Rory was already missing him.

"Richard," Emily cried standing. "I need to speak with you in the kitchen." Richard nodded and strode into the kitchen after Emily. Rory and Lorelai sat alone. Their eyes met and they both smiled.

"What happened?" Rory asked as delicately as possible. Lorelai averted her eyes for a moment.

"Christopher says nothing happened. But that still doesn't excuse me being in his bed so, I'm pretty upset with myself about that. And I haven't seen Luke yet. I'm going to feel so guilty." Lorelai hung her head. Rory went over to her and she was about to start consoling her properly when Richard and Emily bounded back into the room beaming.

"Rory!" Richard started.

"You're going to London!" Emily finished in classic husband-wife style.

"Wait—what?" Rory stammered. Lorelai had lifted her head very interested in where the conversation was going.

"You love Logan, he loves you, you should be together. We will pay for you to fly to London and be with him." Emily spewed romantically.

"I think that's a great idea." Lorelai said. Emily's smile dropped in awe.

"You do?" She was visibly shocked.

"Yeah, it'll make Rory happy. She needs to be happy now… so she doesn't try to drop out again…" Lorelai joked.

"Well I-I don't know." Rory said. She actually knew exactly what she wanted to do. Snatch the opportunity while she could, anything to see Logan.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Emily badgered. "You have nothing to do here… go and see more of England, be in love." Rory looked to her mother.

"Go, sweetie." Lorelai said smiling. "Just make sure the Huntzberger's don't see you."  
Rory grimaced at the thought of Mitchum and then smiled happy, she hugged her grandparents and thanked them. She hugged her mother last and hardest.

Logan unpacked the last few things in his suitcase. He surprised himself at how easily he could get around on his own with a bum leg, and efficiently get stuff done. He hobbled over to his dresser and threw in some boxers. His apartment was already fully decorated; it had belonged to the Huntzberger's for a while. No one ever stayed there. If someone got extremely drunk and needed a place to stay and they happened to be in London and happened to be in the neighborhood, they would've stayed there. But that had yet to happen. Logan plopped on his bed. He pulled his phone out of his pant pocket and flipped it open. It told him he had one missed message.

It said:

"Logan! You are in my neck of the woods mate! I miss you a lot man, I'll be honest, and hell, if I'm being honest you may as well be, 'cause I know you missed me too! Well, anyway I'm heading over to you're apartment. Finn told me about your accident and about you new lover. Please spill all when I get there!"

Logan smiled. He had missed Charlie, a lot. He stood up and as he did the doorbell rang. He hobbled over with his cane. He reached the door and opened it. On the other side of the threshold stood a beautiful girl with dark green eyes, long brown hair and mocha skin. She held bags and had a huge smile on her face.

"I come bearing gifts!" she said raising the bags. Logan smiled widely.

"Charlie!" Logan exclaimed giving her a hug made awkward by the cane.

"Wow," Charlie teased. "You have a cane… not as badass as you thought you were are you?" Logan stepped out of the way as Charlie entered his apartment.

Rory packed her bags.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kiss

A/N Well I was shocked this morning when I found all the reviews… thank you so much guys! I feel loved lol but u guys are great and I hope this story stays great so you keep liking it and reviewing…

The Kiss

"Logan, I am very upset with you for not telling me about your new lady love." Charlie said as she walked into Logan's apartment.

"I thought I told you." Logan replied closing the door.

"No, you did not. I don't like to go to Finn for my information." Charlie joked. She put her bags on the kitchen counter.

"What is all that stuff?"

"Well…" Charlie started, naming the things as she took them out of the bags. " A bag of limes—"

"Limes?" Logan asked. "For what?"

"Corona, of course." Charlie said in an obvious tone pulling it out of a bag. Logan laughed.

"How could I have forgotten? Charlene's drink of choice."

"God, I hate that name." Charlie replied knowing that Logan said that just to bug her.

"I know." Logan said, smiling. "What else you got?"

"Well, food, cause I know there's none here. Jammy Dodger biscuits, chips, crisps, fish. I mean I went crazy in Sainsbury's."

"That's why I love you, Char." They shared a smile.

"Speaking of love, do you love her?"

"Rory? More than you know."

"Well I would know if you told me, asshole." Charlie said cracking open two beers. Logan laughed.

"Well, maybe if you called me more often…"

"Long-distance?" Charlie said lamely. She plopped two lime wedges into the beers.

"Like you can't afford long-distance."

"Hah, I know. I'm just so busy with the whole fashion thing, and working for your crazy dad, I swear I have to go to way too many parties a night." Charlie replied, a Corona to Logan. "So her name's Rory then?"

"Yeah, I left her in Connecticut. I miss her already." Logan said.

"So how long have you been going out? Logan Huntzberger is not know for his long term relationships. Two months?" Charlie guessed. "No? Oh my gosh, _three_?"

"About a year and a half." Logan said, realizing for the first time how immensely proud he was of himself for finding a girl he loved enough to stay with.

"Logan," Charlie breathed. "that's amazing." Charlie was happy for him too. All the years they knew each other Logan never settled down. "I have to meet her." She added.

"Well, she's all the way in the states right now. I wish you could though, my two favorite ladies." Logan said with a smirk as they went over to the television.

"Oh, I'm so flattered." Charlie said and then looked as if she remembered something. "Isn't Finn coming over tonight?"

"Nah, tomorrow sometime." Logan answered plopping down onto the couch.

"Oh. Well, let's eat. I want to know everything." Charlie said back tracking to the kitchen and grabbing some food. "This is so weird, the first time we've actually had to 'catch up'."

"Yeah, that is pretty weird." Logan replied, thoughtfully. He forgot how nice it was to be with Charlie. They had been best friends basically since they met. Before Rory, Charlie was the only girl he _really_ trusted. He was sad though for a moment. He would give anything for Rory to be here and meet Charlie, he knew they would like each other.

"I got sushi, you want sushi?" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"Sushi, sounds good."

It was 8 o'clock in Connecticut. Rory had finished packing her bags and she was sitting on her bed with her mother.

"I'm going to miss you kid." Lorelai said with a sigh, stroking Rory's hair.

"I'm going to miss you too mom. Are you going to be okay, here? Alone? I mean after… you know."

"I'll be fine, sweetie and even if I'm not, I have Sookie and Luke and even Michele if it comes to that." Lorelai said with a sarcastic smirk. Rory smiled.

"Well, let's start the drive to LaGuardia." Lorelai said hopping up.

"Why do I have to go all the way to LaGuardia?"

"Soonest flight. Your grandparents were adamant that you got there as soon as possible. I tried to tell them you could go tomorrow but they wouldn't have it. You know there's no arguing with them."

"Nope, none at all." Rory said nodding. They picked up her bags and brought them to the car. In ten minutes they were off. And as they drove Rory couldn't help but feel grateful that her grandparents rushed her there, she couldn't wait to see Logan.

"So how is Mitchum, these days?" Charlie asked, chopsticks halfway to her mouth.

"Well, you would know as well as I would." Logan replied. They were eating their sushi in front of Logan's plasma screen, watching _Manhattan_. It was there favorite movie to watch together and they had seen it so many times they talked and caught up over it.

"Well, just because I'm working under his oppressive rule, it doesn't mean I know how he is… with you especially. I know he's a pain in your ass."

"Yep, and a he's been pain in my relationship. My family has been such jerks to her ever since they found out we were serious. She's not good enough for them."

"Well, of course I know how you feel. My family's been in my romantic life to a frightening degree. I swear I saw my dad hovering in the shadows on the last date I went on." Charlie said laughing.

"You know how my mom is, she waits to meet the girl and then she makes her feel like shit." Logan admitted. "The girl does even have a chance."

"Man," Charlie sighed. "Remember when they tried to fix us up when we were like 12?"

"Of course," Logan said laughing at the thought. "That's how we met."

"Oh…" Charlie looked up trying to remember. "No we met before that. That's how we became friends."

"Yeah, you're pretty much the only person my family approves of, well you and Stephanie."

"Hah, Stephanie, of course." Charlie said nodding. "Who wouldn't want there son marrying a Vanderbilt?" They laughed.

"Man, I missed you." Logan admitted.

"Likewise." Charlie replied genuinely. "It's weird not having you around, sometimes. Like when I'm on a bad date and you can't come in and pretend you're my crazy ex or something."

"Oh yeah, that was fun." Logan said laughing. He picked up the last beer and opened it. They were now both each on their sixth Corona.

"Well, I won't have to call you on a bad date anymore and pretend you're pet died, now that you've found a nice girl…" Charlie said. She noticed Logan's face light up. "You love her a lot don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Then, more than anything, I'm happy for you."

"Aw, Charlie, don't be so corny."

"Well, I've decided that we've been friends for so long that anything I say can't be corny, it's just really nice."

"Fair enough."

"What time is it?" Charlie asked.

"Uhm wow it's almost 1:30 in the mourning. I didn't even notice."

"You must be tired from jet lag. I better go then." Charlie said starting to get up.

"No, why don't you stay? You're drunk, it's late and I mean for old times sake."

"Alright, you badgered me into it." Charlie joked. She continued to stand anyway and went to the kitchen. "I'm so sleeping on the bed."

"I'll beat you down before you reach it." Logan replied, jokingly.

"So says the crippled one. Fine I'll give you half."

"Oh you're too generous," Logan said sarcastically. "Half of _my _bed."

"Hey, it's the best I could do." Charlie replied. Logan and her always had this conversation when they slept at each others apartments. They always shared a bed, but they were too close for there to be any romantic feelings involved. It was as plutonic as 2 toddlers sleeping together… except for that one time…senior year in High School.

"Hey do you have any clothes, I can wear? I mean I went shopping so I have clothes for tomorrow but, I mean let's be serious, you sleep in D&G."

"Alright miss fashionista. I have new boxers in that bag over there and just grab one of my old polos or something."

"Thanks." Charlie said and padded away to find clothes. Logan went to his draws and changed into his pajamas. He went to the bathroom and bumped into Charlie who was on her way out from brushing her teeth. She had put on the biggest polo she could find and it came to mid-thigh. You could only see about a half inch of the boxers she had on under it.

"Where'd you find a tooth brush?" Logan asked

"I bought those too!" Charlie called from out in the living room. "The rest are under the sink." Logan brushed his teeth and then got into bed. He finally felt the fatigue. Charlie got a glass of water and then got in after him. They sat up talking for another half hour before they both finally fell asleep.

"Welcome, and thank you for flying British Airways. Please give your attention to your television screen or the stewardesses in front for our safety guidelines and…" Rory heard the pre-flight sounds as she settled into her red-eye flight to London-Heathrow airport. It was 12:45. She settled her self into her seat, trying to get comfortable. She smiled to herself knowing that she would see Logan in 6 hours. _He'll be so surprised!_ She thought happily. She fished in her jacket pocket until she felt it. She took it out to read it again. The paper was a bit crumpled but Logan's address and contact information was still very visible. She thought she would call him when she came in. Then she thought again. She wanted to surprise him.

There was a loud knock on the door outside Logan's apartment. Logan and Charlie were up sitting in his bed watching a television station called "Trouble". On it were re-runs of Big Brother.

"That probably, Finn." Logan said. Charlie smiled.

"I should screw around with him." Charlie said. Finn used to have a crush on Charlie, but it was the kind of crush that you have just because you like someone as a friend and they're hot. Charlie used to have that kind of crush on Finn, and when she did he would always just happened to be just wearing boxer briefs when he answered the door and he knew it would be her, or always seem to be half-naked around her. When Finn had that crush on her she did the same to him. They both got over each other but just to screw around they would always pretend to be overly flirtatious with the other person. Charlie tossled her hair and rolled up her shorts a bit so you couldn't see them. Logan laughed at the weird relationship Finn and Charlie had, it was always his opinion that they were meant for each other. Charlie reached the door and pulled the shirt up a little. She looked back at Logan and giggled shortly. She opened the door.

"Hey Fi—" Charlie started then stopped when she noticed that instead of Finn, there was a girl about 2 inches shorter than her, with brown hair and brilliant blue eyes standing there. "H-hi" Charlie tried. She pulled the shirt down and looked at the girl awkwardly.

"Hi." Rory said obviously phased by the girl. "I'm Rory. I think I have the wrong apartment."

"Is it Finn?" Logan's voice came through the apartment to the hallway. Rory's face dropped.

"Logan?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Kiss

A/N: Hey guys, I am in love with all my reviewers… seriously thank you for the positive feedback and sorry about all the typo's! I hate proof reading, but I know I have to do it, so I'll try to limit all the mistakes. **_Oh I decided that I'm changing Charlies name from Charlene to something more androgynous (more to the manly side) so her name is Charlestone._** I know that's such a guy name but I love guy girl names and its closer to Charlie than Charlene. all right here's chapter number three of…

The Kiss

"Ace?" Logan asked hopefully. Charlie saw Rory make an awkward face, she was a very beautiful girl, Charlie thought, young looking and there was something so pure about her disposition. To Charlie, Rory seemed like someone who could always make Logan laugh and be happy. Rory smiled tensely and walked by Charlie into the apartment. Logan was still in the unmade bed. Rory pursed her lips as she slowly lowered her bags to the ground. Logan got out of bed, not realizing what the situation looked like. Charlie knew and she awkwardly closed the door and pulled down her shorts. She stood around awkwardly at the door. She didn't want to leave. Should she leave? Wouldn't that look more suspicious? But should she stay and witness this? She looked at Logan who was beaming. Charlie almost laughed he has no idea what this looks like does he?

"So what's going on here?" Rory asked, her arms across her chest. Her legs were crossed as well but that was because she really had to pee.

"Nothing much I—" A light bulb went off and Logan realized how strange it was that Charlie answered the door looking as if she just woke up from a night of sex. He looked past Rory to Charlie who smiled nervously.

"Who's this Logan?" Rory asked, not even turning to look at Charlie.

"Oh Rory, this is Charlie."

"_This_ is Charlie?" Rory exclaimed, pointing at Charlie.

"Hi," Charlie said with a small wave.

"_She's_ you're best friend? I thought Charlie was a boy!"

"Well, my names Charlestone but it's so grandma-ish that everyone just calls me Charlie." Charlie said.

"I don't know what your thinking, Ace, but don't worry nothing happened." Logan assured.

"Yeah, Rory, nothing at all." Charlie said. "I have a boyfriend." She lied.

"Who?" Rory demanded. Logan was wondering the same thing. He threw Charlie a questioning look.

"Uh…. Finn!" Charlie lied even deeper. Logan choked on the laughter he was trying to keep in. "I thought you were Finn, so that's why I was dressed that way. I was playing around, we always do that."

"Yeah, Ace. Me and Charlie together is like me and my sister… just morally wrong." Logan said reassuringly.

"Oh," Rory relaxed, she trusted Logan. She turned and looked at Charlie. Gorgeous, was the first word she thought. But Rory wasn't going to feel insecure. "I'm Rory." She said at last. Charlie smiled brightly, a smile that made Rory want to warm to her.

"Well, this was an awkward way to meet. I'm sorry, really. Finn is coming today and I just assumed that you were him, well you know what I mean, and I was just screwing around. He does the same to me."

"Yeah, I get it. Finn is an idiot."

"Yeah." Charlie repeated.

"Ace… when'd you get here? How?" Logan asked. He'd been dying to ask her ever since he'd heard her voice.

"My grandparents made me come actually." Rory admitted. "They knew I wanted to see you…"

"Ace, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." Logan said as he walked over to her. He gave her a hug and they kissed. Charlie, feeling awkward, found her bag full of new clothes and went to the bathroom to shower and change.

"Rory, Charlie is my best-friend you know I would never—" Logan started when Charlie left.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I mean it was kinda suspicious." Rory said, still in Logan's embrace.

"Yeah, I realized that a little late. But you'll love her, she's great." Logan said. He looked at Rory, he thought he wouldn't see her for so long and here she was. "Oh man, Ace, you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Likewise, cutie." Rory cooed. She kissed him again. They sat on his bed and talked for a while. After a bit, Charlie walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in brand new clothes. She looked amazing. Logan was unfazed, too used to her always looking her best. Rory though was amazed. "You look really nice." She couldn't help but saying.

"Oh," Charlie said surprised. "Thank you."

"Those are some great clothes." Rory admitted getting up, the girly side of her taking over.

"I have more." Charlie exclaimed, she pointed to the bags. "You wanna see? You could actually have something if you like it. I have to buy all this crap for the paper."

"You work for a paper too?" Rory asked. She actually had something in common with Charlie… Logan, writing news and… yeah that was about it so far.

"I work under Mitchum on The London Times. I help run the metro section."

"You run it? How old are you?" Rory asked shocked.

"Oh, I help run it. I'm only 21 but I worked my ass off, kissed ass and… well I'm a Moschino and the Huntzberger's and the Moschino's are bosom buddies so… yeah. Speaking of the Huntzberger's you better hope they don't find out you're here."

"Yeah, I thought about that."

"Well, your staying here with me." Logan piped up. "But my mom might make a house call…"

"In which case you'll stay with me…" Charlie offered. "If you want."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked. She had already forgotten about earlier. Charlie was proving herself.

"How long are you staying?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, the latest I can stay is until school."

"A summer with my girl. Ace," Logan said. "I am beyond happy that you're here. I mean, I just can't believe it."

"I love you." Rory murmured.

"I love you, too" Logan returned and kissed her.

"RORY! When'd you get here? Mitchum hasn't seen you has he?" Finn had burst through the door with a case of beer. Charlie jumped into motion.

"Finn… baby!" she struggled with the words, she almost wanted to laugh. Finn was very confused as Charlie embraced him. And then… kissed him. He grinned goofily.

"Hey…baby." He replied and slapped Charlie's ass. She fumed. She was about to hit him in the balls when she remembered that she couldn't… she was "dating" him. Right?

"Logan man, you got your girlfriend here?"

"She came on her own."

"Man, it's just like Yale except plus Charlie. This summer is going to be amazing, except when we're not all working for you father…" Finn said. He put his beer on the counter.

"Wait Finn, _you're_ working for my father?" Logan asked very surprised.

"Yeah, don't even ask me. My dad pulled lots of strings, I'm in the metro section so I'm not too close to him."

"You're working in the metro section?" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm the life of the party… so I'm going to party and find out what's going on in the peoples night life, day life, sex life… it's gonna be great." Finn replied. Charlie laughed, followed by Logan and then Rory. The thought of Finn actually working on anything that had…_deadlines_ was absurd.

"Don't laugh…" Finn said assured of himself. "I can do this."

"Where's you're bathroom?" Rory asked. She forgot how badly she had to pee.

"Past the kitchen first door on your left." Logan, Finn and Charlie said at around the same time. There was an awkward silence.

"Thanks…" Rory said slowly, smiling and walked off too the bathroom.

"So, _baby_. What's with all the niceness?" Finn asked putting his arm around Charlie. She pushed his arm off.

"I lied and told Rory you were my boyfriend." Charlie said honestly.

"Well, if I knew you wanted me that bad…"

"Finn, it's not like that." Charlie said. "Rory, knocked on the door, I thought it was you, I answered looking like… well how I normally look when you knock on my door and she thought me and Logan were fooling around, so to reassure her that we weren't I lied and said we were dating."

"Is that you're way of chatting me up?" Finn replied coolly. "I mean, that's your excuse but I know you really want me."

"Oh yeah, baby, I want so bad." Charlie returned sarcastically. The three laughed and plopped on the couch. Well, Logan didn't plop so much as lightly let himself down.

"When are you getting that cast off man?" Finn asked.

"Two weeks or so." Logan replied. Rory returned from the bathroom.

"Your place is really nice." Rory said

"Why thank you, it looks even better with you in it."

"Way to win a girls heart." Charlie joked. Laughter ensued and this went on well into the afternoon.

At around 3 o'clock in the afternoon Rory figured it was late enough to call her mom back in the states. (AN: Five hour time difference, London is five hours ahead).

"Mom?" Rory said when she the ringing stopped.

"Hey." Lorelai said quietly.

"Mom? You okay?" Lorelai said worried.

"Uh, no… to be perfectly honest."

"Should I come home? Tell me." Rory said. Logan, Finn and Charlie heard this and stopped there messing around and listened, silently, worried.

"I-I remember what happened… that night… with Christopher."


	4. Chapter 4

The Kiss

AN: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I wish I had the time and/or energy (mostly energy) to respond to all of you guys personally but I haven't the time! but thanks so much and yeah here chapter number four!

The Kiss

Lorelai's eye were rimmed red, she was crying but still she had a sense of relief. She knew what happened, she remembered…Christopher had lied. Something happened, and it was sitting in her kitchen, thinking about Luke, that led her to remember. She was sitting there and in that moment she knew, she started crying before all of that night materialized, but she could feel it. Even after Christopher told her that nothing happened she could feel it in the pit of her stomach, that woman's intuition.

"Mom?" Rory's voice asked, she sounded so far away. "Mom, tell me what happened."

Rory looked up and saw Logan, Finn and Charlie looking at her anxiously. She motioned that she was going to step out for a bit and slipped outside into the hallway.

"Rory, I don't even know what I was thinking…" Lorelai choked. Rory could hear the light sobbing.

"Mom, did you…" Rory didn't want to say it, she didn't want to ask. There was silence on the other end.

"No." Rory took a breath, a very long breath. "We kissed, a lot we took off our clothes. We were kissing and we went to his bed, but I stopped him. We stopped, I remember I stopped because… Luke… I thought of Luke. But I don't think I cried, I stopped him and I didn't cry when I thought of Luke I…" Lorelai cried silently.

"Where you guys drunk?"

"No, that's the worst part! I was just so… and I felt so abandoned, Rory I—"

"Mom, I'm coming home…" Rory said urgently "You need me, you need me there."

"No Rory, this pain I feel, I deserve it and I need to take care of this myself, and I need apart of me to be happy in knowing that I didn't take you away from Logan." Lorelai said. "I need you… to stay in London and don't come back until summer ends."

"Oh mom…" Rory's eyes swelled with tears, but they didn't fall. "Have you talked to Luke yet?

"Um, no we got into a fight, we've been fighting for a while now and I asked him to marry me—to elope—of course he said no but I tried to force him, it's all my fault… I shouldn't have pushed him…Rory, I shouldn't have pushed him. I wouldn't have gone to Christopher's… I wouldn't have to _tell him_."

"If you need me home mom, I will be there for you."

"No, Rory, you stay there and you be happy."

"Call me whenever you need to talk, okay? Tell me what happens when you talk to Luke, tell me when—"

"You're first on my list, kid." Lorelai assured her.

"I love you, mom"

"I love you so much Rory." Lorelai hung up. Rory stood there for a moment. She couldn't believe, her father always seemed to have a knack for getting people into situations. Granted it wasn't always his fault, be he should have never…taken advantage. They were sober, he should have consoled her… he knew, _he knew_ that she was with Luke. Rory fumed. She knew that they were both at fault but she couldn't help but feel like her father was a little more responsible than her mother. Rory plopped down on the stairs and as she did she heard the outside apartment building door open. She looked down the middle of the staircase and as she did she saw the top of a head. The top of a head that looked distinctly like that of senior Mr. Huntzberger himself walking toward the elevator. She panicked. Crap where the hell was she going to go? She ran back into the apartment.

"Your dad is here!" She yelled.

"Damn it, I knew he was going to come harass me sooner or later."

"Come to my house." Charlie offered. "I'm about to leave anyway. We can take the stairs."

"Yeah, Rory, you don't mind staying at Charlie's for a while do you?"

"I'd even stay at Finn's if I it meant I didn't get caught here." Rory said quickly grabbing her things.

"Hey, I find that mildly offensive." Finn replied.

"Sorry Finn, I don't even want to know what you're place looks like." Rory answered she had all her things and was waiting as Charlie grabbed her last bag. As she did Rory rushed over to Logan and gave him a kiss, their lips lingered annoyed that they had to leave each other already thanks to his dad. Rory headed to the door, stuck her head out to make sure that Logan's father wasn't getting out of the elevator and ran down to the stairs. Charlie grabbed her final bags, ran over to Logan, gave him a peck on the cheek, then went over to Finn, who smirked as she approached. She gave him a look.

"What, my _girlfriend_ doesn't want to give me any love?" Finn said obnoxiously. Charlie laughed, as she did Finn pulled her lightly to him and gave her a kiss, a small one. A kiss that was almost friendly…almost.

"Finn," Charlie whispered in his ear. "I remember you being better than that."

"You're cruel." Finn replied pushing her away playfully.

"You know I'm kidding, Finn." She said as she ran out of the door. As she did she heard the ding of the elevator. She ran down the stairs after Rory.

"She wants me so bad." Finn said coolly. Logan laughed at him.

"I doubt that."

"Hey just because your hooking with Charlie turned her off us privileged blokes it doesn't mean she doesn't want some Finn." Finn replied matter-of-factly.

"We hooked up _once _like five years ago." Logan defended.

"Actually you guys hooked up four years ago. It was senior year of High School." Finn reminded him.

"Oh, well obviously us hooking up didn't—wait why am I defending my self? You're an idiot Finn." Logan said throwing something he couldn't quite identify and then his attention went to the door as his father knocked on it. He walked stiffly to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hey dad." Logan said unenthusiastically.

"Logan." Was the staunch reply as Mitchum came into the room. "Ah, Finn, how are you?"

"Good, sir. I'm looking forward to working with you this summer."

"Hmm." Mitchum replied. Finn rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys. "Logan, I'll catch you later."

"Alright man, I'll see you." Logan replied. And he locked the door after Finn left and prepared himself for an hour or two or three or (God forbid) four hours with his father.

Charlie found Rory at the bottom of the stairs. They ran out of the building laughing a little bit at the fact that they were running from Mitchum. Charlie pulled her car keys out of her pocket. She pressed a button and Rory heard a beep and saw the lights on a Porsche Gemballa Mirage GT.

"Wow," Rory said. "Nice car."

"Oh thanks," Charlie said kind of embarrassed. "It's my dads I drive it when I go to parties and stuff—for the paper—cause people end up thinking you're more important than you are. I hate driving it when it's light out."

"Are we going to fit all our bags in there?" Rory asked looking into the barely there backseat.

"Um…" Charlie started. They did manage to fit all the bags in the back of her Porsche and they drove off. There was an awkward silence that followed Charlie pulling off the curb. The awkwardness still hung from Charlie answering the door, and they didn't know each other very well. Charlie tried.

"So, you're graduating from Yale next year." Charlie piped up. Rory nodded.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm pretty excited. Where do you go to college?"

"I went to Yale, of course, then my junior year I transferred to Oxford," Charlie said.

"Cool, wanted a change of scenery?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, actually. I was sick of Yale." Charlie admitted. "I have trouble staying in one place for a long time. I like to travel. Eventually I want to do International Journalism."

"Oh, what a coincidence. That's what I want to end up doing."

"Have you interned with anyone yet.?"

"Yes, Mitchum unfortunately."

"Yikes, were you going out with Logan when you got it?"

"Yep."

"How was it?"

"I was there for the shortest time and then he tells me that I don't have it." Rory said bitterly.

"Of course," Charlie replied. "He never lets anyone under him make them feel like they have a chance."

"Did he do it to you?"

"I never worked for him directly, thankfully." Charlie said. They had stayed in about the same neighborhood and finally stopped. She pulled up in front of a town house. "This is me."

Rory got out of the car and grabbed her bags. They walked up to her door. She pulled out a different ring of keys which easily held over 20 keys. She fumbled through them noisily.

"What are all those keys for?" Rory asked.

"Uh, some are for the news room, some are for this apartment and then my parents house, my dad's house, my mom's house, my grandparent's house."

"You're parents are divorced?"

"No, But they might as well be." Charlie said finally finding the key. She opened the door and let Rory in. "They live together in one house and then they have their separate houses which is for when they need there space. It's pathetic, they're staying together for the public. The Moschino's must be perfect."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My parents are seperated too… I mean they never got married but…yeah. Anyway, nice place." Rory said finally looking around. The house was very antique looking. Not that there were random antiques lying around like say at the Senior Gilmore's house. But in Charlie's house the floors were all wood with nice carpets that ran down the halls. The furniture was modest and elegant. The fire place wasn't hidden behind glass. It was the kind of house a hip grandmother would live in.

"I like your house a lot." Rory said. "You didn't decorate this yourself did you?"

"Oh absolutely not, I have no such talent with décor. My grandmother hired someone, that's why its so oldish looking. I like it though."

"It's very nice. You're parents must be proud."

"My parents say I shouldn't live in such a 'slum'. Whatever." Charlie said. "Up this way." She added as she went up the stairs. She walked onto the next landing. She kicked a door open with her foot.

"This is one of the guest rooms. It's the nicest one. There's a bathroom attached and a TV and a fridge that actually might have a half empty bottle of vodka in it or something—yeah don't ask, last person in here was Finn so I don't even know what's going on with that. So you can leave your stuff here and then bring a small bag to Logan's so just in case Mitchum pops up randomly you can just grab it and run under a bed or something."

"Thanks a lot Charlie." Rory said laughing.

"No problem, girlfriend of Logan's is a friend of mine." Charlie said laughing as well. "Actually, I never like any of Logan's girlfriends usually. He never keeps them long enough for me to care about them. That sounds really bad but I mean, I think the only reason why I took you seriously was because you guys have been going out for so long. And Rory, the way he talks about you… Sorry I'm talking too much."

"Ah stop I'm blushing." Rory joked. Charlie laughed.

"You wanna see my living quarters?" Charlie said formally.

"Oh yeah." Rory said and they walked down the hall for a bit. There was a small side staircase behind a door. The walked up 7 or 8 steps and were in a very large room. "Why are you like in a little nook?" Rory asked bemused

"So the robbers can't find me." Charlie said seriously. Rory frowned.

"There are robbers?" Rory asked concerned. Charlie smiled.

"Nah, I'm just kidding." Charlie laughed they walked further into her room. Her room had a beautifully colored plush red carpet. The walls were an autumn orange and yellow. Here bed was easily the size of one and a half king size beds. It made Rory think about Logan's huge bed…and the things they did in it. She smiled to herself. She was so happy she was in London. She walked around the room while Charlie put her clothes in her closet. She walked up to the vanity that sat against the wall. On her counter was a picture of her, Logan and Finn up front and then fooling around in the back was Colin and Stephanie. It looked as if it had been taken fairly recently. Another smaller picture was wedged into the side of the frame of just her and Finn. On the other side of the vanity there was another picture of Logan and Charlie, but in it they looked about 11 or 12 years-old. They looked in the middle of a giggle fit. Rory smiled, Logan looked so adorable. Charlie came out of her walk in closet.

"Finished!" Charlie said.

Mitchum didn't sit while he was there. And Finn was actually only waiting for him to leave in the stairwell. Mitchum left after only 30-minutes and Finn went back into the apartment.

"What'd the old man say?" Finn asked when he made it back in.

"He berated me for half hour. What a schmuck."

"Schmuck?" Finn asked the word made funny by his accent.

"Asshole."

"Yeah, and what's new?"

"He comes in and right when you left says, 'Has Charlie been here?'" Logan started amused. "Then he goes 'I hope so because I want at least one good influence on you since Finn is running around London.'"

"Oh, he's too kind." Finn said with a smirk. "I love being a bad influence. I can be a bad influence on Charlie too…if you know what I mean."

"Why don't you guys put yourselves out of your misery and just hook up?" Logan asked going over to the kitchen.

"I told you already, your tainting her with your sexing her up and such, turned her off of her people." Finn said jokingly.

"I did not 'sex her up' I do not sex people up," Logan returned laughing at the use of the phrase. "Who says that any way?"

"Hey you should call Logan and let him know you're here and what such, and ask him if it's safe to go back." Charlie offered.

"Good idea." Rory said and pressed Logan's speeddial.

"Did you or did you not hook up with Charlie?" Finn said, prodding obnoxiously.

"Yes, _once_."

"And did you or did you not have sex?" Finn said bluntly, in classic Finn fashion.

"Yes, _once_."

"And did you or did you not like it?" Finn joked. Logan gave him the finger.

"So you sexed her up." Finn said taking a sip of a drink he held in his hand. At that moment Logan's phone rang.

"No! I do not 'sex up' women. And if I did it would only be Rory!" Logan said as he answered it.

"Logan! You're having sex with Charlie means you sexed her up!" Finn yelled loudly. So loud in fact that the person on the other end of the line heard him.

"So you _did_ have sex with Charlie!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Kiss

AN: He guys, thanks for all your reviews again I have to give a shout out to 'justhidden' I love how you point out what you think about certain things, it makes me feel special lol anyway I know some of you guys don't like Charlie, I know how I want you to feel about her but I don't want to tell you, I'm hoping I can communicate it with my writing but we'll see! People are also wondering if this is a Rogan… come on now, what do you think? Oh and I would love to know what people think of Charlie.

The Kiss

Rory was shocked. What the _hell_? She had just heard Finn's sentence, it had the words 'Logan', 'Charlie' and 'sex' in them. Immediately, her mind went to this morning, scantily clad Charlie opening the door. They sad they didn't do anything, but now she knew the truth.

"You're a real bastard you know that?" Rory yelled into the phone and ended the call. She wheeled around on Charlie. Charlie who had been shocked when she heard the sentence: "So you _did_ have sex with Charlie?" come out of Rory's mouth had no idea what to say.

"You are a liar." Rory said fuming. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Wait, Rory," Charlie tried. "Who told you that?"

"The first thing I hear when Logan picks up the phone is Finn yelling, and do you know what he's yelling Charlie?"

"No," Charlie said nervously. "But I'd love for you to tell me."

"He was yelling about you and Logan having sex!" Rory yelled. "Are you kidding me? You stood there and lied to my face! And I was actually started to like you…"

"No, Rory, I didn't sleep with Logan, I swear!" Charlie said desperately. Leave it to Finn to somehow, single-handedly, create a situation like this.

"Like I'm going to believe you." Rory said and she stormed out of the room still yelling. "You're such a phony, you were being so nice, as if you weren't screwing Logan the second he got to London." Charlie jumped to action and followed Rory to the guest room, where she was furiously repacking the few things she threw out of her bag. She continued to yell. "'Have some clothes' you say, 'a girlfriend of Logan's is a friend of mine' you say. You little… You're going out with Finn and screwing _my boyfriend_."

"It's not like that. When you came to the apartment that morning I thought it was going to be Finn, ask Finn!" Charlie pleaded, she was in deep and it would be hard for her to work her way out of this one.

"I'm going back to Star's Hollow and I'm—"

"Whoa, you're from Star's Hollow? Do you—"

"Don't change the subject! You… you… you'll have to excuse me I don't have much experience with the name calling thing. I have never been more pissed off." Rory said, she hardly knew what she was saying anymore. She ran down the stairs with her bags. "I should have known this was going to happen, it was going so well too, oh but I _should have known_, after what he did when _he_ was broken up. That jerk… you…jerk! The both of you can just…just. Oh, damn it I don't know what I'm saying." Charlie chased Rory down the stairs. What should she do? She couldn't call Logan, that would look weird, she couldn't let Rory leave and get lost. She couldn't let her go back home, that would crush Logan. She would call Finn—while simultaneously running Rory down. She stopped, ran back upstairs and grabbed her phone. By the time she got back down stairs Rory had already slammed the door to her town house and ran out onto the sidewalk. She opened her cell Finn was speed dial number 6, right after Logan. She pressed it furious. He answered.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Charlie yelled out of breath. Rory was a fast walker for a girl who was shorter than her. She was already half way down the block.

"I'm so so—"

"I want you to know that I am speedwalking down my block trying to stop Logan's girlfriend from a) breaking up with him, b) breaking up with him and going back home and/or c) breaking up with him, kicking my ass, then your asses and then going home. Frankly, I think it's obvious that I am **not** the person to convince her so Finn, sweetie, get your ass down here in 2 minutes. Please."

"Gotcha."

Charlie hung up the phone and went into a jog. She finally caught up to Rory.

"Why are you following me? You… home wrecker? Hah! I got one…" Rory said.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you care?"

"Where are you going, Rory?"

"To find an airport."

"You can't catch a cab in this neighborhood."

"Then I'll walk to the airport."

"You can not walk to London-Heathrow."

"I am pissed the hell off, I can walk where I want."

"Rory, you have the wrong idea! You can't get on that plane, you can't go back home. Logan can't chase you to the gate like in movies, he can't…. evade airport security, Rory, he's crippled for Pete's sake."

"Why do you want me here? Aren't you happy now? You have him to yourself! Or do you like being a bitch and getting caught?

"Rory," Charlie said with the smallest laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"I wish you knew me."

"I'm glad I don't."

"No, I mean if you knew me you know I would never cheat on anyone, never cheat _with_ anyone either. I'm not like that."

"I don't trust you! You're sleeping with my boyfriend! Or ex-boyfriend."

"God damn it, Rory! I am not having sex with Logan!" Carlie yelled a bit too loudly. A poor defenseless child riding her tricycle across the street stopped at once. The child's mother looked over at the two girls disgusted and then hurried her child along. Charlie rolled her eyes, she was so pissed because she knew Rory had the completely wrong idea, but she also knew she would react the same way if she was in Rory's position. She only wasted her breath because she was stalling until Finn got there. "Rory, I would never cheat or help someone cheat because—"

"Yeah?"

"My mother cheats on my dad, with the pool boy… and her personal trainer and the Alfie wannabe Limo driver. It destroyed my family, that's why my parents have two separate houses, that's why I moved out when I was 17. I would never do something like that. In any way."

"I'm sorry, Charlie but I have a very hard time believing that."

"Why?" Charlie asked, but knew the answer.

"Because I don't trust you!" Rory cried. "I show up at my boyfriends house and you open the door looking like a bloody stripper—"

"I did not!" Charlie came back, taking offense. "I told you why I was dressed like that."

"Oh, because you were dating, Finn… which you are not!"

"Y-yes, I am!" Charlie retorted. She knew that if by some miracle she or Logan could talk their way out of this, her and Finn would be spending a lot of time together.

"Then why would you're boyfriend yell that you had sex with Logan?"

"Exactly, why would he?" Charlie asked. Rory opened her mouth to yell but closed it… good question.

"Comparing?" Rory tried.

"Hey! I have never-"

"Well, are you saying I miss heard?"

"Maybe."

"Most definitely not. I heard the word sex at least twice and one of the uses was in the appalling phrase 'sexed her up'" Rory said, obviously still appalled. Charlie hung her head. Yep, Finn definitely caused this one. Only he would use that bloody phrase in a serious conversation.

"Rory, what do I have to do to prove to you that Logan and I didn't sleep together?"

"Nothing! Because you can't prove it."

"I didn't, Rory. That night I slept over at his house we talked about you a good 1/3 of the time."

"And what'd you talk about the other 2/3?" Rory asked curious.

"We caught up! That's it and then we slept." Charlie said honestly.

"Where did you sleep?"

"On the floor?" Charlie tried.

"Liar." Rory accused. "You were in his bed!"

"I know! But it's a huge bed! It was as innocent as two gold fish or something."

"Gold-fish procreate!"

"Like two female goldfish then!"

"They could hook up!"

"There is no such thing as lesbian goldfish!"

"My mother would argue differently." Rory affirmed.

"Rory, I wish you knew me, because promises mean a lot to me, ask anyone. And I know what this whole thing looks like and I don't blame you for reacting the way you do, because I would probably be doing the same, but damn it Rory, I've only known you for about 12 hours, but I _promise_ you I would never do anything like that and I did not hook up with Logan." Charlie looked at Rory, she still held her angry face, which wasn't very intimidating to be honest. She was still so sweet and good-natured looking with her furrowed brow and her frown. No wonder Logan loved her, she was just naturally a cheery person, she had a disposition that willed people to like her.

"He loves you, Rory." Charlie continued. "Oh, you should have heard the way he talked about you. Rory, not only would I never do that to anyone, but Logan loves you too much to ever want to hurt you. I liked you before I even met you because that guy cares about you so much. I know I can't convince you but Rory just think about it… Logan is a good guy, he–"

Charlie stopped abruptly, behind Rory, a way down the road was a car coming toward them. She noticed it immediately to be the Lincoln of choice for Mitchum Huntzberger. She looked at Rory who was still beyond pissed. She knew what she was going to do next was going to piss her off more. She pushed her down into the deep hedges that were surrounding the gate of a house. Rory yelled shortly and was covered with the hedges, virtually invisible from the sidewalk.

"My ass." She whimpered. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why…" Rory's words faded off as she saw the car stop in front of Charlie. The window rolled down. Charlie was surprised to see Mrs. Huntzberger. Why wasn't she in the states?

"Charleston, darling, how are you?" She said looking at her over her Dior sunglasses.

"Oh, perfectly fine, and you?" Charlie said nervously. She was really hoping Rory realized why she did what she did and didn't come popping out of the bushes.

"Wonderful sweetheart I was just driving through you're neighborhood. What exactly are you doing standing here by yourself?"

"Uhm, I was… taking a break from…jogging." Charlie lied.

"Jogging? In jeans and that wonderful cashmere pull over? Isn't it kind of hot for that? At this time of day?"

"Well, I'm trying to raise my body temperature!" Charlie lied again praying that she would just leave. The real excuse was that Charlie's town house had central air and it was cold enough in her house to put on the sweater, it was while wearing this that Finn yelled his obscene 'sexing up' phrase through the telephone, and caused Rory to run out of her home.

"Have you seen Logan yet?" Mrs. Huntzberger pressed on.

"Yes, only for a bit though." Charlie said and then she decided to be a bit rude (at least in Mrs. Huntzberger's terms.) "I really have to continue on my…little walk. I'll see you on Thursday!" Charlie said and started walking down the block. She waited until she felt Huntzberger's car had gone far enough before she helped Rory out of the bushes.

"Because I am polite I must thank you for hiding me, but since you pushed me into a bush, I hate you, and since you slept with my boyfriend, I doubly hate you. And you know what? It doesn't matter whether or not she sees me any more. I'm free from the Huntzberger's! What a relief!" Rory said. She started walking again but stopped and finally cried. She folded over as frequent tears came down her face. She sobbed. Charlie wanted to console her, it made her sad to think that she had made someone cry, even though she wasn't really responsible. For a second, a split second, as Rory stood there crying she made the smallest move towards her but stopped.

Rory's emotions finally took the form of tears, sadness washed over her. How could he do that to me? She thought. Why? She stood up straight and wiped her eyes. She continued to cry but less.

"I'm going back home. I'm obviously not wanted here, and you and Logan obviously have something going on." Rory said calmly, speaking this way for the first time.

"No, Rory, nothing happened. I don't know why Finn said that, he could have been talking to someone else, he—"

"No, Charlie, the sentence was 'Logan, your having sex with Charlie means you sexed her up.'" Rory repeated. Charlie grimaced.

"Rory, he was probably kidding then, I did not sleep with him, I swear."

"You have never slept with Logan?" Rory said evenly looking Charlie right in the eye.

"Not in the past two years, no." Charlie said honestly.

"So you did!"

"But not when you even knew he existed, Rory!" Charlie defended hopelessly, where was Finn?

"You said you never slept with him!"

"No, my words were 'I didn't sleep with him' referring to when you think I did." Charlie replied, this was not going very well.

"You're such a whore!"

"Hey! He didn't have a girlfriend when we did, and we both don't even think about that anymore."

"Why would you tell his girlfriend?" Rory asked.

"I didn't intend on it! I didn't even remember until I heard you mention it. I wouldn't even bring it up, that would be such a rude thing to do, I'm not like that."

"Why didn't you lie or something?"

"I wasn't thinking fast enough." Charlie said.

Down the block, Finn drove toward Charlie's house, a block or so away though he notice Charlie and Rory talking heatedly. Shit, he really screwed up. He double-parked in front of the girls and hopped out of the car.

"Rory!" He said hopping onto the sidewalk, Rory turned to him, he saw she had been crying.

"Oh Finn, now you can put an end to all this mystery. Why did you say what you said?" Rory interrogated. Finn gulped.

"What did you hear me say exactly?" Finn asked.

"I rather not repeat it again. You know what you said. Why?"

"Listen, Rory, I'm so sorry, but I didn't think you would hear that."

"Well, obviously not!" Rory said crossing her arms across her chest.

"No, I mean Logan didn't cheat on you, he never did. I was referring to an incident that happened years ago, before he even knew you. Charlie why didn't you tell her?"

"I did, but she's obviously not going to believe me, Finn." Charlie said.

"Well, why would you say that?" Rory said biting her lip.

"Me and Logan were messing around, I was just kidding, we were talking about me and Charlie, and then I brought up about that time _years_ ago, as a joke, saying that was why…um…it took me forever to end up with Charlie." Finn said, he couldn't very well tell Rory or Charlie that he was accusing Logan (jokingly) of turning Charlie off of the rich and privileged. "I mean, I'm her boyfriend, I wouldn't talk like that seriously if I thought Charlie was cheating on me."

"Please believe him Rory." A voice said from next to the car. Logan finally came out. Rory looked at him painfully. "Rory, I wouldn't do that to you, you know that."

"So what you're saying Finn," Rory said, she was coming around, at a snail's pace. "Is that you jokingly brought up…that moment, _as a joke_, to defend why it took you so long to date Charlie."

"Exactly," Logan confirmed, knowing the facts were a bit off. Charlie and Finn went closer together, they backed up slowly, deciding that Logan could handle it from here.

"Rory," Logan started when Finn and Charlie were behind the corner. "I would never hurt you like that. I would never hook up with Charlie…again. I said before we're too close, and she's going out with Finn, and I'm in love with you. You're the only one I would look at like this, or try so hard for. Rory, it's you, you're the only one I could ever want, ever. It's always gonna be you Rory. I didn't do anything with Charlie, and I won't ever again because you're… man, Rory you are the only thing I need. I think I can survive here in London because you're here now. You mean too much to me for me to hurt you. Seeing you like this, Rory, it's killing me. I didn't do anything, I wouldn't…"

"Do you swear?" Rory asked, she loved him so much, and more than anything she trusted him. Charlie had argued with her for twenty minutes, Finn had given an explanation that seemed plausible, but only because it was Finn, and Logan…

"I swear on my life." Logan said, pulling Rory towards him into a hug. She hugged him back.

Finn and Charlie peeked from around the hedge they were standing behind.

"You think they're okay?" Charlie asked as she saw them hug.  
"Yeah, I think, they're good." Finn said exhaling for what felt like the first time.

"Oh, I hope so." Charlie said turning to face, Finn. "So for what purpose did you bring up that time 2 years ago?"

"It was four years ago, actually…" Finn corrected and then stopped. Wait a second… "You guys hooked up more than once didn't you?"

"No, it was that one time the summer before I left for England."

"And that time the summer after we graduated high school." Finn said.

"Oh… yeah." Charlie said. "Well that's irrelevant, because… it is."

"Yeah, 'cause now we're dating right?" Finn joked. Charlie grinned.

"Hah, not for long." She replied. "Hey, did you know that Rory was from Star's Hollow?"

"Yeah, I vaguely remember the small town name. Why?"

"I have a cousin who lives there."


	6. Chapter 6

The Kiss

AN: hey guys, well thanks for letting me know what you think, the last chapter was pretty long and sorry if you hate long chapters but I liked it so much I had to keep going with it, I was thinking of choppin it in half but then I decided… not to lol well enjoy chapter six of…

The Kiss.

"A cousin? Really, that's great. You wanna get out of here?" Finn asked, not remotely interested in Charlie's extended family. Charlie nodded and they walked back to her house and got into a car of hers. Not the Porsche but a much more modest vehicle. Finn, decided he should drive. They drove past Rory and Logan, she was smiling a small smile and he was still hugging her. Finn and Charlie were both relieved.

"So…" Finn started.

"So… what?"

"Twice, eh?"

"Finn, it didn't mean anything. Don't get jealous." Charlie joked. "It happened two years ago…

"And then two years before that… is it like a bi-annual thing? If so it's about that time!" Finn said laughing.

"Oh Finn, only you would actually have women on a schedule for when you slept with them." Charlie replied shaking her head.

"You know me." Finn said with a smile. "So…."

"So… what, Finn?"

"Last question."

"Yes?"

"Why?" Finn asked plainly, he seemed to be very serious. Charlie felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Um… it was very, very _random_ nothing more nothing less, we were really close and we ended up hooking up, neither of us had been with anyone in a while I guess… jeez Finn I don't know."

"Well, was that the 1st time or the second time."

"Both times. And why do you care?"

"Care? I don't, I'm just curious."

"Well, it means nothing now, I don't even remember if it was good or not."

"Yeah you do."

"Okay, let me put it this way, I won't be telling you whether it was good or not."

"I don't want to know." Finn said. Charlie looked at him, he wasn't acting like himself. He was being… serious.

"Does it bother you or something?"

"Nope not at all, but twice, wow."

"I mean," Finn stopped at a red light. "I don't care that you guys slept together way back 4 years ago, but you slept together _again_."

"But Finn, it was so long ago, what does it matter at all now?"

"Well, I guess I'm just wondering why it wasn't…me." Finn said. The light changed. He drove on, they sat in silence. He finally circled back around to her house.

"Finn…"

"I don't mean it in a sappy way, of course…" Finn said as they pulled into her driveway. "I mean, it's just… do you remember a while ago when I liked you, but then I told you it was just because we were close and you were hot. Well, it wasn't just that. And it still isn't." Finn turned off the ignition and got out of the car. Charlie got out after him.

"I'll see you later, Charlie." Finn said, not looking at her as he walked down the block, by this time the dusk was finally beginning to settle in.

"Finn…" Charlie called after him. He turned.

"I mean, come on Charlie." He yelled as he walked backwards. "Look at this body you're missing out on!" Finn smirked, turned around and kept walking.

A few days later, Rory was living with Logan in his apartment. Logan had started working under his dad at the Newspaper. Finn and Charlie worked together in the Metro section, a bit too close a bit too soon. They had hardly spoken after Rory's first night in London. Rory stayed in Logan's apartment and waited for him to come home the days he worked. Sometimes Mitchum would keep Logan until 7 or 8 at night. Charlie and Rory talked at ease, surprisingly. The first few days after, what they refer to as "The Incident", they would not meet each other's gaze and would really only laugh at each other jokes and say 'hello' and 'goodbye'. But finally things were starting to become normal. When Charlie got off of work early she would drop by Logan's and hang out with Rory, so she wouldn't be alone. Through this they were able to get over what happened. They both tried to forget it but of course it was strange, but they were both mature enough to try and get over it.

Today, Rory sat in Logan's house. She was restless. Her mother hadn't called her in a while. She decided to call and say 'hi', to find out what happened. Lorelai picked up the phone.

"Rory!" Lorelai's voice rang through.

"Mom, hey how are you? I miss you tons, you haven't called me…"

"Yeah, I know, sorry honey. It's just I hardly have the time. The Inn has been crazy lately, you know how the summer months are."

"Yeah, so how are you? How is everything?"

"Things are okay with me…

"And Luke?"

"And Luke… well, we have decided to call off the wedding."

"Oh no mom! I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, really, I still have Luke though. And that's what I care about."

"You told him what happened?"

"I did, I had to…" Lorelai said.

"And what then what?"

"Well, we didn't speak for about 3 days, and then a couple of days ago, we talked it out. Oh Luke, as good as he is, he wanted to act as if it was his fault that I went to Christopher's… Oh Rory, I love that man so much. But anyway, after talking, we decided that the stress of the wedding was taking its toll on us and we called it off. We are still together though, but we're taking things slow."

"Mom, I'm so relieved."

"So, am I sweetie. So am I." Lorelai said. "Look honey, I'm going to have to call you back, Michele has just informed me that my mother is on the phone. Sookie and I are catering a DAR event."

"Good luck!" Rory said with a smile.

"Thank you… thank you… I'm going to need it. Alright…love you, kid."

"Love you, mom." Rory hung up the phone. She looked around the apartment. Things were starting to come together for everyone. Rory heard the keys in the door. She looked at the clock it was only 4 in the afternoon. She was surprised to see Logan walk through the door. She jumped up and hugged him.

"What are you doing home early?" Rory asked.

"I worked my ass off to get back here, Ace." Logan said as he threw his bag on the kitchen counter. He gave Rory a kiss.

"Mitchum, let you go?"

"Yeah, it was so strange, I guess he didn't need me. But whatever I'm happy to just not have to be near him."

"Charlie and Finn weren't so lucky?" Rory asked.

"No, unfortunately but later tonight they got us all on the guest list to this club opening and we are all going."

"How are they doing by the way?"

"They're fine." Logan replied simply.

"No," Rory clarified. "I mean with each other, they've been acting weird ever since the incident."

"Oh well, it wasn't because of that, but I don't know." Logan said. He had never thought to ask Finn about it. "That's how they are, Ace, don't worry. Maybe they've been a little more awkward than usual but… it's alright."

"Yeah, before we go out, I'll steal Charlie away and you can interrogate Finn." Rory said mischeviously. "I'm very interested to know what happened." Logan smiled.

"Sure Rory, if you want to know that bad." He said, he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"Don't act as if you don't want to know too." Rory replied. "So what's the club called?"

"I don't know Hollow or something like that."

"Oh." Rory said, and then the word 'hollow' reminded her of something. "Hey, has Charlie ever been to Star's Hollow?"

"Uh, no, I doubt that."

"Well does she know anyone there?"

"I don't know, Ace, ask her… Why?" Logan asked.

"Well, when we were…uh talking that night, during the incident, I mentioned Star's Hollow and she seemed interested or something."

"Have no idea what that's about." Logan said opening the fridge and looking around.

"Okay, never mind then." Rory said. She wrapped her arms around him. He turned around and kissed her. "I'm happy I'm here."

"So am I."

Back at the Office, Finn and Charlie were still working in close quarters. They always ran back and forth past each other, and occasionally saw each other in the copy room. Today, they were both pulling their weight so they could actually leave on time. They were going to Club Hollow to hang out with Rory and Logan….oh, and write on the club opening…or something. Finn was sitting idly at his desk. He thought he was home free, maybe he could slip out… even now? He looked up slowly over the edge of his cubicle, as he did Thomas came with a stack of papers.

"Oy, Thomas… please tell me none of that is for me." Finn pleaded.

"Just a few, make copies of these and then …" Newspaper lingo ensued as Thomas gave Finn his assignment. Finn sighed and took the papers from his hands. He schlepped his way to the copy room. He knew that in 5…4…3…2…1 cubicles, he would reach Charlie's. She wasn't in there. Finn shrugged. He continued to the copy room. He went inside, he bumped into Charlie.

"Oh, Finn!" Charlie exclaimed surprised.

"Charlie." Finn said. "I'm just copying…papers."

"Yeah, me too."

"Which is why we're in the copy room." Finn said as he walked away from her to the other machine in the room.

"Hey." Charlie said getting his attention.

"Uh-huh?"

"I'm not used to this nervous Finn."

"Neither am I…" Finn said without turning around. Charlie came up behind him. Finn finally turned around. "What I said, Charlie wasn't meant to make things weird."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"Um… Charlie, I'm not. You're the one who's been avoiding me." Finn said. "I wasn't expecting anything when I told you what I did. I was just… I don't know. I'm obviously not the sentimental guy. I was being honest for once."

"And honesty is good." Charlie said awkwardly.

"Charlie, don't get so full of yourself…" Finn said resuming his natural disposition. "I know you really want me."

"Hah," Charlie said with a laugh. "Sure, sure… well we are still 'dating' according to Rory."

"It's funny," Finn said his cool attitude all shown in his posture. "That my name was the name you said. That's the real proof."

"You were the last person I saw!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Finn said with his smirk. He walked towards the door. "You know you just want a good shag."

"Aren't you going to make copies?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Finn replied. "But I was hoping for a smooth exit." He smirked and left the room. Thomas saw him as he left.

"Copies, where are my copies?" He asked. Finn grimaced and walked back into he copy room. Charlie was on her way out.

"Thomas, catch you?" She asked as she walked by him.

"Unfortunately, so."

If one were to visit Logan, upon walking into his apartment, at this certain time, they would feel compelled to follow a trail of discarded clothing that started from the kitchen. Where did these clothes lead? One would ask oneself. A shirt, a blazer, oh, now that's two shirts, a belt… was that…a bra? Red. And at the end of this visitor's journey they would find Logan and Rory in bed. What they were doing? Well, one could use their imagination. And this good-natured person, being hypothetical and what not, would smile embarrassed and apparae out of the apartment.

Unfortunately, there would be a visitor, fortunately they wouldn't have a key, leaving them without the ability to follow a trail of clothes or such things, unfortunately this visitor would be Logan's mother.

There was a knock at the door. Rory's head shot up from under the covers. Logan slowly followed. They looked at each other.

"Maybe it's Finn or Charlie." Rory suggested.

"No," Logan replied thinking. "Damn it, damn it… that must be why my dad let me off early."

"Why?"

"My mother probably made him so she could come see me."

"She couldn't just see you after work?" Rory asked as she hopped out of his bed. The knocking persisted.

"Man, Rory go hide or something!"

"Right, right…" She said.

"Don't forget your clothes!" He reminded. She nodded and hastily picked up her clothes as she dashed by them going into the back of the apartment.

"Where should I go?" She asked in a whisper. She was close to the front door.

"Logan?" Mrs. Huntzberger's voice came through the door. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah, mom." Logan called. "Hold on a sec, I just got out of the shower."

"Well, hurry up, it is so wrong to have your mother wait in the hallway."

"Go hide in the bathtub!" Logan suggested.

"What?" Rory said stopping dead in her tracks.

"She'll want to see everything else, the closets the cabinets, I swear she'll open everything, but she won't go into my bathroom." Rory nodded and took herself and the clothes she had recently taken off and flew into the bathroom. Logan looked down at him self. Pants would be a good idea. He threw on a pair and wet his hair, for obvious reasons. Finally, he opened the door. His mother looked peeved.

"Certainly, Logan it can't take you that long to get ready."

"Well, I wasn't even sure anyone was knocking, the water was so loud." Logan lied.

"I see." She said as she swept about the apartment, examining this cabinet and that drawer. Logan watched her float around, but she suddenly stopped. She was staring at something on the floor. It was red.

"Logan," Mrs. Huntzberger's voice came to him. She was holding up the object in obvious repulsion. "Whose bra is this?"


	7. Chapter 7

The Kiss

AN: hey guys, loving the positive feedback, now if you hate the chapters please tell me! Oh and does any one have any questions? I know someone asked me about her ethnicity. She's mixed, her dad is black and her mom is white and of course her mom is where her connection to Star's Hollow is (I mean have you ever seen a black person in stars hollow? Lol) Why is she mixed? I dunno, I'm trying to reach a wide demographic (Lol just kidding.)

The Kiss

"That bra…" Logan said slowly. His mother cocked her eyebrow. She raised the bra to eye level.

"Hmm," she said scrutinizing the bra. "This isn't Stephanie's her breasts are smaller, Charleston's are not quite—"

"Mom!" Logan yelled. "Please stop talking about my friends' cleavage."

"Well, Logan I'm only trying to decipher who this belongs to."

"Mom, I got the wrong bag at the airport," Logan lied. "It belonged to some woman and I guess that belonged to her."

"You are saying that there was not a woman in this apartment?" Shira interrogated.

"No, there was, Charlie came." Logan said. He saw his mother's face. "No, it's not her's!"

"Was Finn in here? Did he bring—"

"Mom, Finn has his own place, why would he?"

"Hmm, so why did you open the bag and retract this bra?"

"Mom, I thought it was my bag and I opened it and…"

"Was there a catapult at the bottom of the bag that sent all of the clothes flying out?"

"Mom!" Logan said. "It was a full bag, stuff spilled out."

"And you have been here for over a week, why is the bra still there?"

"Mom, you pulled that from under a chair. I didn't notice it!" Logan said annoyed, would she just shut the hell up already?

"Well, well, I'm sure who ever owned this atrocity would like it back, mail it to the girl immediately." She replied tartly, and dropped the bra on his bedside table. She continued to walk around the apartment. But it seemed a bit more cautiously. Logan followed her. She didn't speak for several moments.

"Mom, is there something you would like me to do for you? Or are you just going to walk around in silence."

"I am trying to see how you are taking care of yourself, Logan." Shira said. "I am you mother for goodness sake, do not hassle me."

"And I'm a grown man, mom. I'm fine." Logan said a bit angrily. Shira turned on him.

"Where is your bathroom?" She asked ignoring his comment.

"Why?"

"Why are you interrogating me? I must use your facilities." She responded annoyed. She started to walk toward the back of his apartment.

"Um…"

"Oh here it is!" She said right before she entered and closed the door.

Rory sat in the tub. It was a bit damp. She had taken the precaution of closing the shower curtain. You never knew. She stood behind the curtain with the lights off. It was very dark in the bathroom. She put on her pants and then her shirt. She felt like she was missing something though. Something red perhaps? She gasped, her bra! She was about to run out into the bathroom. Maybe she could get it? Yell to Logan to grab it, mime behind his mothers back. She stopped though, of course none of that made sense. She hopped back into the tub and lay down. She could hardly hear what was happening . She heard random phrases and words like: "Nice cabinets." "Interesting" "red" "wrong bag" "small breasts" "bathroom". Rory stopped listening for a second then listened more intently. Did she just say bathroom? She panicked. Maybe she could jump out quickly? But she didn't move. She heard the pompous clack of Shira's heels and a moment later—

"Logan, why are you following me to the bathroom?" Came Mrs. Huntzberger's voice from outside the door.

"Please don't go snooping around in there."

"I have no need for an escort Logan, thank you." The door opened, the light turned on. Rory sucked in her breath. Shit. She heard the toilet seat go up. Shit! She heard the sounds of a bladder being emptied. Oh God. She heard a fart. Oh my _God_. Rory smiled a huge smile. The kind of smile you make when you want to laugh but you can't. Then the smell hit her. Someone _save_ me. She thought she was going to pass out. The toilet flushed. Rory thought that at any moment she might scream. She was laughing silently though in the tub behind the curtain. She heard the water turn on. Thank goodness, Rory thought, this episode was almost over…almost. How long does it take for this woman to wash her hands? Rory was sure a full minute passed before the water turned off, and Shira left the bathroom. Rory let out a sigh of relief.

Logan came into the bathroom five minutes later.

"It's free to come out now." Logan said opening the shower curtain.

"Logan, you are going to have to come up with a better hiding spot for me next time." Rory said as she climbed out of the tub. When she made eye contact with Logan, he held up her bra. "I'm so sorry!"

"My mother gave me the sixth degree. She started talking about breasts and… Ace, it just wasn't very comfortable for me."

"Well," Rory started as they walked back out into the living room. "I must tell you Logan, I heard things and smelled things that… just weren't okay."

"Aw, Ace. I'm sorry." Logan said laughing giving her a bear hug.  
"I was frightfully close with your mother, Logan. We shared a moment that was way too personal, and she was so unaware that she was sharing that moment… Logan, I must be honest, I feel like I just took advantage of her." Rory joked. Logan laughed.

"Oh man, I'll never forget this day, Ace." Logan said. "Oh, and in case you were interested, your breasts are bigger than Stephanie Vanderbilt's."

"I am so proud." Rory smiled. "What did you end up telling your mother?"

"That I got the wrong bag at the airport, or some stupidity like that." Logan said idly.

"Ooh, my genius man at work." Rory said giving him a kiss. They resumed the activities they had engaged in prior to the interruption of Logan's mother.

That night, Logan, Rory, Finn and Charlie went to the club Hollow. All of them thought it was a rather pretentious and, well, hollow name for a club. They got in almost immediately. Inside they found the club wasn't that bad. They managed to get a VIP table all the way in the back off the club. The purpose of this was for Finn and Charlie to get a view of the entire club so they can see what's going on inside, be able to see everything so they could write about it. Not only was this table convenient for that, though it was also nice to be all the way in the back of the club, kind of separate, kind of in their own little world.

"So, anything interesting happen today?" Finn asked Logan and Rory, suggestively.

"Um, I hid in a bathtub and listened to the melodious sounds of Shira Huntzberger taking a little tinkle."

"You're kidding!" Charlie exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Nope," Rory said shaking her head. "I feel like I have a real connection with the woman now."

"You know what I meant." Finn pressed. Rory playfully glared at him. He threw up his hands in mock defense.

"Finn, you're such a perv." Charlie said.

"Hey, what do you guys want to drink?" Logan asked. No one had noticed the waiter standing there waiting patiently for there order.

"I'll have a 'sex on the beach'" Finn said squeezing Charlie knee lightly. Charlie smiled avoiding him. She crossed her legs so his hand slipped off.

"I'll have a Maitai." Charlie said.

"Whiskey sour." Finn said after her.

"What about the 'sex on the beach', sir?" Waiter asked. Finn shook his head. He had only said it to mess with Charlie. "And you two?"

"Singapore sling." Rory said.

"Gin and Tonic." Logan ordered. The waiter nodded then left.

"Charlie, don't you just love how these manly men got such manly drinks?" Rory said, making fun of Logan and Finn's strong choices.

"A Singapore Sling is not a real drink, Ace." Logan defended.

"Yeah, neither is a Maitai, Charlie. There's no kick to it." Finn said.

Rory watched Charlie and Finn very carefully. They were sitting close but, well she wondered, why didn't they kiss? Sure, Finn's arm was draped around Charlie's neck, but they didn't seem to be…together.

"See…" Rory whispered to Logan. "They don't even kiss or anything."

"Yeah, they do all the time." Logan lied. "Don't worry about it, Ace." He wasn't ready for Rory to find out that Charlie and Finn weren't actually dating. That would just open up another can of worms. "Hey, why don't you take Charlie to the bathroom or something and I'll ask Finn whether or not something is up, okay?"

"Ooh, good idea." Rory said with a smile. She looked back at Finn and Charlie. Finn was whispering something into her ear, to which Charlie laughed and shook her head. "Charlie!" Rory said over the music that had suddenly gotten louder with some strange house music. She mouthed the words bathroom and Charlie nodded, they both got up and walked off.

"Finn, you two have got to be more believable." Logan said when the girls were out of earshot.

"For Rory?"

"Yeah, Ace thinks that the incident caused a rift in you guys' relationship or some crap like that. I don't know but like kiss each other or something. You guys could've done that before."

"Yeah, I kind of got a bit too serious with her for a split second and she got all weird on me."

"Was it something vulgar?" Logan asked. When speaking to Finn this was a legitimate question.

"No I said I was serious for a second."

"You are serious when you're vulgar, Finn. I don't know how to differentiate." Logan said laughing. Finn nodded, it was a fair argument.

"No, I might have mentioned that I liked her more than just a superficial, gittish way that I told her I did."

"Oh, okay so you had a rare out of character moment, and told Charlie some sentimental crap. Was it true?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Why'd you say it?"

"I can only assume it was because I meant it at the time." Finn said with a shrug.

"Do you still?"

"I don't know, mate. Me and Charlie are just…"

"You're just," Logan finished. "Those two people everyone thinks will be together but whom it never works out for."

"Oh whatever mate, I'm not really thinking about any of that right now." Finn said honestly. Logan shrugged.

"Well, be better at pretending you're together, all right?" Logan said quickly as Charlie and Rory came back to the table. Charlie was laughing at a joke Rory had made. Logan smiled… things were finally normal. The way he had imagined things would be the second he saw Rory come through his apartment door. They sat back down in there respective seats. Finn draped his arm around Charlie as she sat.

"We have to be more… lovey dovey." Finn whispered in Charlies ear. She chuckled, with a small nod and knelt her head up towards Finn. He took the cue and kissed her. Rory smiled, maybe nothing was going on with them, she thought. Finn and Charlie kissed for a bit. Rory, thought it was because they were dating. Logan thought they were doing very well at pretending they were dating. Finn and Charlie? They were the most surprised at how long they held on. It was a while before they stopped, thanks to a prompt by Logan.

"Guys, cut it out." He said, in actuality he didn't want them to stop. It was about time they hooked up, in his opinion. It actually surprised everyone when they were at Yale—the first two years before she left—that they didn't hook up then. Finn and Charlie had never actually had a fling. They had kissed, before, teasingly though, never as much as this, and they had certainly never slept together.

Their drinks came.

"Oh, Charlie." Rory said after taking a sip of her Singapore Sling. "I forgot to ask you. Have you ever been to Star's Hollow?"

"No, but my mother's brother lives there." Charlis said. "I've been meaning to ask you too, do you—"

"A Moschino lives in Star's Hollow?" Finn asked disbelieving.

"Well, no it's my _mother's_ brother, her maiden name is Danes. She's an asshole and she like denounced her family, when my father and she get married.…"


	8. Chapter 8

The Kiss

AN: hey guys, wats up wats up? Lol um, you guys have been great with your reviews and everything. Thanks so much, I'm going to try and add more convos, more Rogan, more Lorelai and Rory, more Luke and Lorelai more Jess and… whoa did I just say Jess? Weird…

"Danes?" Rory asked surprised. "Did you just say _Danes_?"

"Um… yes… I did." Charlie said perplexed. "Wait, do you know Luke?"

"LUKE!" Rory exclaimed. "You know Luke?"

"Yeah, he's my uncle. I've only met him like once though, it was way back three summers ago. Summer before my sophomore year at Yale, my mother had a mental lapse and for some reason thought it was important for me to see where I came from or some idiocy like that. So we went to Star's Hollow, stayed at this very nice Inn and she introduced me to her brother Luke."

"Wait, what's you're mothers name?" Rory asked. Rory knew it couldn't be Liz, she definitely hadn't been living a posh life in London or anywhere for the past 20 odd years.

"Lauren." Charlie responded. "Lauren Danes, turned Lauren Moschino."

"Oh my God," Rory breathed. "We're like cousins"

"What?" Charlie and Finn said at once, very confused. But Logan understood at once.

"Rory's mother is going to get married to Luke, which makes your uncle Luke, Rory's step-father which makes you cousins…once they get married." Rory and Charlie looked at each other… that was just weird. They looked away awkwardly. The same girl Rory had been yelling at for having sex with Logan was practically family.

"But Luke isn't British." Rory said perplexed.

"Nope my dad is."

"But wait," Finn interjected. "You told me before that you had a _cousin_ there, not an uncle."

"Well, my cousin lived there for a little bit, he's the only one on my mom's side that I keep in touch with, sporadically though, so whenever I hear Star's Hollow I think of him…Not that I hear the town name mentioned very often—"

"Jess…"

"Yeah, his name is Jess. You know Jess? Well, of course it's a small town…"

"Yeah, I know Jess." Rory said, and then added quietly. "We used to date."

"You used to date what guy?" Logan asked.

"Really?" Charlie said looking impressed. She took a sip of her drink and then suddenly looked as if she were about to choke on it. When she was composed she said. "Oh my god, Rory! You must be the girl!"

"The girl?" Rory asked.

"Who is this guy?" Logan interjected.

"The girl!" Charlie insisted

"The girl…" Rory said slowly.

"Who's Jess, Ace?" Logan asked again.

"Yes! One of the times I talked to him he said he was going back to Star's Hollow, to get his car or something like that and he mentioned this girl's name and kept mentioning her and then I interrogated him and finally got him to say he loved her, and then I told him he had to tell her. But he said he couldn't because he had just left her a year ago. And I always forgot the girls name but now I remember, it was Rory… I was trying to remember a couple years ago… Rolanda, Reagon, Rogaine… but I couldn't figure it out. Wow… this is weird. Talk about six degrees"

"This is like one of those really boring episodes of the twilight zone…"

"Well, did he ever tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That he loved you."

"Yep he did, he did."

"Ace, this guy, who is he?" Logan asked for the last time.

"Right on." Charlie said content and sat back into the fold of Finn's arms. Rory sat back as well and sighed, weird. Very weird. Logan was going to open his mouth to ask again about Jess but then someone's phone rang. It was Rory's.

"I'll be right back." Rory said; she couldn't hear over the music so she squeezed her way through the crowd, planning on going into the bathroom but near the bathrooms was a door two men were smoking in front of, she passed through and she was behind the club. The phone was still ringing.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, hello," was the answer.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Rory," There was a pause. "Hey sweetie? What're you doing?"

"Why?"

"Well, I hear very interesting techno music in the background…" Lorelai said. And then she whispered in a scandalous tone. "Are you at a club?"

"Yeah."

"What kind?"

"Um, it's called Hollow."

"Hollow…." Lorelai scrutinized. "Hmm, so I'm going to take it that you are letting men take shots off you're belly."

"Yeah, 17 so far, I should get back before there's a riot."

"Oh and what does our Logan think of this?" Lorelai asked in mock concern.

"He's up next." Rory replied. Lorelai snorted.

"So, you're at a club, very nice. Very _Posh_. Like my British vocabulary? I did some research. How do you like that? _ Mate_."

"Mom, have you been watching Spice World again?"

"I had to do the appropriate research!" Lorelai defended playfully. "So what else is up?"

"Oh, you'll love this." Rory said excitedly. "Remember how I told you about Logan's friend Charlie?"

"Yes the girl that was a man. I mean that you thought was a man but… okay continue."

"Well, she's Luke's _neice_."

"No!"

"How crazy is that?"

"Oh my goodness, you've been meeting the family before me!" Lorelai said. "So how is she?"

"She's very nice, her and Logan have some, for lack of a better word, interesting, history."

"Ooh and the plot thickens, this is like the first 200 hundred pages of a Stephen King novel, you know before the book _really_ starts and he gives you all the confusing background which will become intricate and important in the story later on. Just wait, in a week you'll be hanging out with clowns, Jack Nicholson and midgets."

"Midgets?"

"Midgets."

"Okay, mom, you need some sleep obviously, what time is it there?"

"It is 7:30 here, and 12:30 there, which means that you are partying in the late night London scene. Don't get yourself in the papers!"

"Oh man, I was planning on throwing a drink in Hayden Christensen's lap."

"Oh I would not be proud."

"How 'bout if I was hooking up with Jude Law?"

"Theirs the stuff!" Lorelai said happily. Rory laughed. She missed her mom a lot. "Guess what I'm watching."

"What?"

"No, this time I actually want you to guess."

"Uh, the Godfather!"

"Oh close Godfather II, I watched the first one right before this… God, why is Sophia Coppola in that movie?"

"Mom, I must say that is like asking, 'how many licks it takes to get the center of a Tootsie Pop.'"

"Are you saying if I lick her face three times then bite her, I'll find out?"

"Uh, no… I meant 'the world will never know'…" Rory said, her mother was too much. "Who are you watching it with?"

"Luke of course."

"Wait, it's Friday, movie night and you're on the phone?"

"Well Luke is making Cluckin' Russian's, we got really hungry, so he's in there, oh speaking of hot Russian things here Luke comes right now."

"Luke isn't Russian."

"The sandwiches Rory, I was talking about the sandwiches." Lorelai said. "So you think Luke is hot."

"Gross mom, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay sweetie, remember, Jude Law yes, Hayden Christensen…no…" Lorelai hung up. Rory was actually sweating. Those conversations took some keeping up with. She slipped back into the club and sat down.

"Ace, where'd you go?"

"No where, I was just talking to my mom." Rory said as she sat down. She looked at Charlie and Finn, they were in a deep whispered discussion. Rory nudged Logan in the side. He turned to her and she pulled him close to her face, him thinking this was a cue to kiss, kissed her. Rory smiled. But then she turned his head toward Charlie and Finn.

"What?" Logan whispered. Keep in mind that whispering in this club with the loud music was on the same threshold as regular talking.

"What are they doing?" Rory asked.

"Um, I don't know, Ace, it looks like they're talking." Logan replied.

"What are they whispering about?"

"Would you like me to ask?"

"No No really you sh—"

"Hey, you two." Logan said over the music. Charlie and Finn looked up. "What are you whispering about over there?"

"Finn's trying to convince me to go home with him to night." Charlie said grinning to Finn.

"Will you tell her that it is a very good idea?" Finn said in his accent, which to Charlie seemed to be getting sexier and sexier.

"How long have you been going out?" Rory asked. Logan paled looked at the two nervously, his eyes saying:_ you better figure it out._ Finn and Charlie looked at each other. Um…

"A month." Charlie said quickly. Finn nodded agreeably.

"What are you really talking about?" Rory asked, thinking that the two were kidding around. But they weren't, actually, Finn was jokingly asking Charlie to go to his flat with him. She would find some way to decline. Half the time when Finn asked her he was completely kidding, other times when he was very drunk he was not. This time, who knew?

"No," Charlie said. "That was actually the contents of our conversation."

"It's not that hard to believe is it Rory?" Finn asked with a laugh. He placed his hand on Charlie's thigh inconspicuously. She looked up at him.

"Satisfied?" Logan asked Rory.

"No," She said, then looked at Logan coyly, well as coy as Rory could look at a man. "But I will be soon." She kissed him and then continued in a lower voice. "When I get you out of these clothes." Logan kissed her again.

"I think we have to start kissing and stuff again." Finn said suggestively.

"Oh really?" Charlie said. She placed her hand on Finn's chest. He raised an eyebrow at her. She slowly traced her finger tip up, up, to his face and she tilted her head up to his and kissed him. It didn't last as long as the first. But as they did, Charlie moved her hand, down, down. Until it reached his belt and she stopped. Finn turned deep red.

"I _hate_ it when you do that." Finn said. But he knew how to get her. This was the strangest thing about their relationship, they knew hot to push each others buttons and they always did, but it was never because they wanted the other, they did it because, well it was fun. They were almost as close as Logan and Charlie. But with Finn and Charlie, the sister/brother closeness Logan and Charlie shared was replaced by the plain boy/girl tension closeness.

"So, Ace." Logan said after watching Finn and Charlie, something about them told him they weren't quite pretending anymore. "How do you like London?"

"Well, I'm afraid to go anywhere, because I don't want to se any Huntzberger's, so that part is kind of… but the only Huntzberger I care about is right here, so… it's very, very nice." She said right before she kissed him.

"Good, very, very, good." Logan said, in between each word giving Rory a kiss. She relished these moments.

"Are you ready to go home?" Rory asked. Logan looked at Rory, she kissed him.

"Yes." Logan said. He looked at the other two. "Hey, you guys ready to leave?"

"Yeah," Finn answered. "Me and Charlie are off to my flat."

"More like off to our respective houses…" Charlie said, jabbing Finn playfully in the side. Finn glared jokingly at Charlie.

The four got up and with some difficulty, left the bar. Rory and Logan said there good byes and got into Logan's care. Finn and Charlie had taken Finn's Car.

"All right my flat or yours?" Finn joked.

"Hmm, how about yours?" Charlie replied, Finn laughed and looked at Charlie. He did a double-take.

"What are you serious?" Finn said.

"I can't tell yet." Charlie said honestly. Finn looked at her.

"Maybe, you just had a bit to drink." Finn said a little amused. Charlie looked at him.

"Do you think they'll end up going to his house?" Rory asked.

"Knowing Finn, he'll probably mess it up at the last minute. But you never know."

"Why wasn't it ever us?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. Whenever you were dating, I wasn't and vice versa, and that summer at Yale when none of us were, you and Logan…"

"Yeah… well."

"Yeah."

"So are you dating anyone now, Finn?"

"Just you."

"Hmm."

"And are you?"

"Just you." Charlie replied.

"I repeat my first question." Finn said.

"Which was?"

"My flat or yours." He said with a sexy smirk.

"At the last minute you ruin the moment." Charlie said laughing. They had reached her townhouse. They both got out of the car, Finn walked her to her doorstep. She unlocked and opened the door, they felt the cool air of her central air-conditioning waft out to them. They gave each other a hug, and as they did, Finn kissed Charlie's neck, just once, just soft enough, in just the right spot. She looked up at him.

"You know me too well." She said.

"It's my revenge for what you did at the club."

"What you mean this?" Charlie said and slid her hand down his stomach to his belt and stopped abruptly. Finn turned red.

"I **_hate_ **that." He said with a smile. A few seconds passed. Finn looked at Charlie for a moment and then he kissed her. She kissed him back. Neither noticed as they stumbled into her house and closed the door behind them.

Rory and Logan finally got home. Logan had Rory by the waist as he unlocked the door to his apartment. As soon as the door was open they embraced each other and kissed. Rory, the Singapore Sling making her a bit more aggressive than usual, pushed Logan against the door and kissed him. Logan dropped his keys on the ground near the door, and moved Rory, their lips hardly parting, toward his bed. She took off his jacket and then unbuttoned his shirt. Logan pulled Rory's shirt over her head. Rory sat down and pulled Logan on top of her but as she went to lay down she felt a bulk underneath her. She stopped for a second.

"What?" Logan asked out of breath.

"There's something under me." Rory said. She looked and saw a ridiculously large stack of newspapers.

"Oh," was all Logan said before he pushed the papers off the bed. Rory shrugged and continued to kiss Logan.

She was so happy she wasn't in Star's Hollow. And Logan was so happy she was here.

AN: I really want to tell everyone when I completely fell in love with Logan's character(in the show). I don't know the name of the episode, but I think it's the one with Marty and the Chinese food restaurant and at the end, Logan comes through Rory's window and they start hooking up and he asks her "Do you want me to go?" but Rory doesn't say anything and keeps kissing him and then he asks again: "Rory do you want me to leave?" She says nothing just keeps truckin lol, he asks her like three times, "Do you want me to leave?" I was just like, you're so hot, come to my dorm room! lol


	9. Chapter 9

The Kiss

AN: you guys have been great! Thank you for reasing my story! Keep reading keep reviewing! Thanks. Oh and I sooo bit off the show "Coupling" for some of what happens to Finn. I just think it's too funny not to write it!

The Kiss

Rory woke up and stretched, her limbs fell over the slumbering Logan's. He stirred. He woke up and saw Rory smiling down at him.

"Morning, sunshine." Logan said in his hoarse, yet sexy morning voice.

"Good morning to you." Rory replied with a kiss. Logan smiled and scratched his stubbly chin. Rory stretched again.

"What are you sore or something?" Logan asked smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself mister."

"I wasn't implying that I was responsible…was I?"

"Maybe…" Rory said coyly then laughed. "Ooh! It's Saturday, that means no working for you. Just playing with me."

"Mmm, yes." Logan hummed. "We are meeting Charlie and Finn though, but until then…" Logan kissed her again.

"I wonder if they hooked up!" Rory said excited.

"Rory…"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you more excited by the two of them, than my naked body?" Logan joked.

"Oh, Logan…" Rory cooed and kissed him again.

"Love, I don't know why…that…happened last night." Finn said uncomfortably. He and Charlie were sitting in her bed, an awkwardness sat in the air.

"Whatever, it's okay." Charlie said. "Wait, was it my fault?"

"Um… I don't think so." Finn said unsure.

"Was last night because of me?"

"I don't want to say it was because of me, and I don't want to say it was because of you, but um." Finn scratched his head of shaggy hair.

"Well, then what happened?"

"I don't know, love!" Finn replied. "I've never had a…failure before."

"Um, maybe it wasn't supposed to happen you know?" Charlie reasoned. "Like destiny or something?"

"Why would destiny deny me sex?" Finn cried. Charlie shrugged. There was an excruciatingly long silent moment.

"Um," Charlie said finally. "I'm gonna take a shower, cause we're meeting Logan and Rory in a couple hours. You can use the other one.. and well you know where everything is so… yeah and I think you have some clean clothes left here so… yeah. Um okay." Charlie got up and went into her bathroom. Finn sat there for a while. He looked down at his crouch.

"Why have you forsaken me?" He yelled at it.

"Finn?" Charlie said poking her head out of the bathroom./

"Yes, love?"

"Were you just berating your penis?"

"'Fraid so." Finn said with a grin. Charlie snorted and went back into the bathroom. Finn sighed and glared at his crouch again and then got up. How embarrassing. How bloody embarrassing. Finn didn't even want to think about it. But, what the hell? He could not believe that he couldn't…_perform_. He shook his head as he shuffled to the guest room where he always seemed to have clothes.

"Rory… come back to bed." Logan whined. Rory had gotten up and was heading for the bathroom.

"We're meeting Charlie and Finn and it's rude to be late!" Rory said quickly.

"You just want to know whether or not they hooked up."

"No, I want to get clean!"

"Stay here and be dirty."

"Come and get clean with me. We can be dirty in the shower." Rory said.

"Gilmore, I like your logic." Logan said as he hopped out of bed and followed Rory into the bathroom.

After their shower, Rory and Logan got dressed.

"I'm actually very curious to know what happened." Rory said again. Rory hung his head.

"Rory, why don't you date them?"

"Hmm, you always come up with the best ideas." Rory replied, buttoning up her shirt. Logan grinned.

"What are you're predictions?"

"Jesus, Rory, what's with the obsession?"

"I'm just very curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought it back." Rory reminded. Logan snorted.

"Here I thought I gave you all the satisfaction you needed."

"Logan, you and the sexual innuendoes today. Are you channeling some Finn?" Rory asked.

"I just might be." Logan said with a laugh. Rory grinned and kissed him. Logan put his arm around her waist and held her tight. Rory pushed against him lightly and he let her go.

"You ready yet?" Rory asked. She was putting on her earrings and heading to the door.

"Yes, yes I'm ready, woman." Logan said exasperated and followed Rory out of the door.

Finn and Charlie had a very, very silent drive. They could have talked, and very naturally but they were afraid that someone might bring up, the unfortunate disaster that was Finn's…ahem…(whisper) failure. Finn drove and pretended he wasn't talking so he could concentrate, and Charlie pretended that she was too interested in the London landscape that she couldn't feign conversation. They were both relieved when they ended up at the restaurant they were meeting Rory and Logan at for lunch.

"Oh here we are!" Finn said a bit too enthusiastically as lurched the car into park and practically dove out of the car.

"See they're here together!" Rory whispered in Logan's ear from the seat she was in. Logan shook his head and stood up to greet Finn and Charlie. They didn't walk that close together he noticed, there seemed to be an actually wall up between them. Maybe things didn't go so smoothly? Logan thought.

"Oy!" Finn said with a grin. As he did a manly little greeting with Logan and then gave a kiss on the cheek to Rory. Charlie came over and greeted the two as well. Finn and Charlie prepared to sit down. The only seats left were seats which had Finn and Charlie across from each other. They both inwardly sighed, relieved that they didn't have to sit next to each other. But when they sat down they realized how awkward it actually was to sit right across from each other, while trying not to make eye contact. And with Finn being tall, and Charlie at about 5'9' with legs for days they had trouble not mistakenly playing footsie.

Rory, of course, noticed this, she looked at Logan who noticed it as well. He looked at Finn who was looking down at the table. He looked next to him at Charlie. He poked her in the leg, she looked up.

What happened? he mouthed. Charlie made a 'you-don't-want-to-know' face. Logan grimaced. He pointed outside she nodded. Rory saw the altercation and gave Logan a goofy, yet subtle thumbs up. He was getting to the bottom of this. Charlie and Logan got up and with a "be right back" from both they left the restaurant. Finn looked up.

"Oy, where are they going?" Finn asked. He was too busy trying to figure out why the hell he didn't…work last night he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

"Um, to the store next door." Rory lied. "So… Finn. What happened last night?"

"What?" Finn said stalling.

"Did you guy hook up?"

"Hmm, well we kissed." Finn said honestly.

Outside, Logan and Charlie actually ended up walking to the store next door but only stood outside it.

"So what happened?" Logan asked. Charlie shook her head.

"Logan, honestly, I don't even know."

"Did you go back to his place?"

"No mine."

"Did something bad happen?"

"He walked me to my door, then we kissed and then we went to my room and then…. Nothing."

"You guys stopped?" Logan said perplexed, not normal Finn behavior.

"We came to a screeching halt." Charlie said with a frown.

"Which could only mean…" Logan started knowingly. Charlie nodded.

"A failure?" Logan said almost in a whisper.

"Yeah…"

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Charlie said. "The melty man?"

"The melty man!" Logan accused.

"Yep."

"Oh yeah… but Finn? A Failure…"

"Oy, stop saying it so much." Charlie said. "Have you ever…"

"Nope." Logan said without thinking, and then added. "Oh, but wait that one time I almost did."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, it looked like sure disaster but then, I pulled through." Logan said with a smile. Charlie laughed.

"Wait, with who?"

"Umm…" Logan thought, and then he looked at Charlie slowly. She tried to read his eye but then realized.

"Oh shit." She said. Logan nodded blushing. "It was us."

"Yeah, Freshman year at Yale."

"Jesus how many times did we?" Charlie asked rhetorically. "But we didn't end up doing it, did we?"

"No, it was too weird after, and then we ended up just watching 'Reservoir Dogs'."

"Oh yeah… weird." Charlie said. They stood in silence for a moment. They had more history then they could remember.

"But Finn has never flopped before." Logan said finally.

"Yeah, I know!" Charlie said. "He let's us all know that. And so I feel pretty awkward because now I am the only girl Finn, _Finn_ has failed on."

"Yeah, that kinda blows."

"Thank you for your support." Charlie said laughing. Logan shrugged with a smirk. "We should probably head back."

"Yeah," Logan agreed and they walked back into the restaurant. Rory and Finn were in a frantic whispered discussion when Logan and Charlie came back to the table. They stopped immediately. The waiter came.

"Can I take your orders?"

"I haven't an appetite." Finn said tartly. Everyone looked at him, Charlie blushed. Everyone but Finn placed an order.

The next day, Logan and Finn were working on the paper. Charlie took a sick day and hung out with Rory in Logan's apartment. They were having an Eastenders marathon. A British show that Charlie had made Rory watch which she was now completely hooked on.

At the newspaper Logan and Finn were sitting in an empty office taking a lunch break.

"So, Finn. How's life?" Logan said with a smile.

"My penis is plotting against me I swear."

"Oh, that's nice." Logan said awkwardly. "What are you talking about?"

"Why wouldn't it work?"

"Um."

"Probably with the girl I most needed it to work for, it just…" Finn mimicked a deflating balloon with his hands.

"Maybe that was the problem." Logan said.

"What are you on about, mate?"

"Well, maybe the failure happened because, you actually cared about the girl you were sleeping with."

"What?"

"Finn," Logan tried again. "Charlie is probably you're only _real_ girlfriend. As in friend that's a girl. Everyone else is kind of there and obnoxious and won't sleep with you. But Charlie, come on, she's like one of the guys, but hot and all the things you want in a woman. Right? So maybe you subconsciously were very, very nervous because you really like her."

"What are you going on about subconscious's? Some of us can't bother with those. I'm knackered man, you have to tell me exactly what you're talking about."

Logan sighed.

"What I'm saying is…" Logan tried again. "You got so nervous with Charlie, because you like her, that you couldn't… perform."

"OH…" Finn said. "Hmm, now I think you are on to something…" Finn thought about it and then looked startled. "Wait, are you saying that I… have feelings for Charlie?"

"Are we on the same planet right now? Yes, that's what I said!" Logan exclaimed.

"I don't know about that, mate."

"Denial."

"Yeah…" Finn said, leaning back in his chair. "Probably."

At Logan's, Rory was immersed in the series 1 finale of Eastenders. As she was watching every move, her eyes glued to the television, her phone rang.

"Damn it!" She yelled.

"I'll pause it." Charlie said. A second later her phone rang. She answered her call.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Charlie?" Came a voice from the other end. "It's Jess."

"Hello?" Rory said irritably

"Hello, child of mine."

"Mom, you are not aware of this but right now I am in the middle of watching a very good show, it is wrong for you to interrupt me."

"I'm sorry, Ror, don't have a sixth sense or anything."

"Be swift." Rory said tartly.

"We set a date." Lorelai said giddily.

AN: just so you guys know. This fic is meant to be lighthearted and funny. Not too realistic and definetly not angsty… I HATE writing angst I feel like someone is laughing at me if I write a dramatic scene so I refrain.

I just watched the episode, 'Wedding Bell Blues', the last ten minutes of it I watched like ten times… SOOO funny.


	10. Chapter 10

The Kiss

AN: alright guys, I refuse to add angst but I will add some drama, I mean come on Jess just called, what else would he bring to the story? By the way, the reason why I have Charlie and Logan's intimate history come up occasionally is because I'm trying to show that guys and girls can be friends without sexual tension lol, even though Charlie and Logan couldn't at those certain times, they can now talk about it an laugh… okay that's all enjoy!

The Kiss

"Jess!" Charlie exclaimed. "You'll never guess who I'm hanging out with."

"Well, I don't care 'cause I came to visit you…" Jess said.

"W-what?" Charlie stammered.

"I'm in England."

"Oh Lord."

"I'm in London."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm in a cab to your house."

"I'm not home."

"Go home."

"Wait, what?"

"You're favorite cousin has come to visit you, and all you can say is 'Wait, what'?"

"Apparently." Charlie replied shocked. "Sorry, sorry, so you're on your way to my house."

"Yeah, you said I should come visit you some time."

"Yeah, but I was expecting some notice."

"Sorry, Charlie but you know how I am, I don't give notice." Jess said coolly.

"Alright well, I'm not home so go to…" Charlie gave Jess Logan's address. She heard Jess give the cabdriver the address.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Jess said. "Aren't you wondering why I'm here?"

"Like you can't imagine."

"Well, that book I wrote…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the producers of the book put me on a European book tour."

"Are you serious?"

"No." Jess said with a laugh. "The truth is I'm on vacation, and I want to be cheap and you're the only person I know in Europe."

"Okay that's more plausible. I can't wait to see you, when was the last time we talked?"

"Like a month ago, I was trying to get you to the book store."

"Oh yeah, how'd that go?"

"Good, that girl I was telling you about before, she came."

"Oh Rory?"

"Yeah… she came and I thought there was something but she was still with this jerk I had met before."

"Logan."

"Oh yeah… How do you know that?" Jess asked, the cab stopped in front of a building and he paid the cabbie and got out. "What floor do I go to?"

"Mom, you set a date!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yes, but not for the wedding." Lorelai said.

"Oh…" Rory said with a frown. "What else would you set a date for?"

"Well, we set a date for when we would finish the house and move in together…"

"Oh well, you made it sound as if you were getting married."

"Well, how else would you say that we came up with a deadline to finish the house."

"I don't know mom, just like that."

"You were always smarter then I, offspring."

"Oh mom, I'm blushing."

"But, it's just so nice to have done that because, now I don't have to worry about us, you know? We are solid, we have a house together and even though I don't know when we're getting married, we're together."

"I'm happy for you mom." Rory said with a smile.

"So how are things in London?"

"They're great. Everything is great." Rory replied. She felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around. Charlie was there looking worried. What? she mouthed. Before Charlie could answer there was a knock at the door.

"I think you should hang up." Charlie said. Rory nodded.

"Mom, I've got to go, I'll call you later okay?"

"Alright, cya kid." Lorelai hung up the phone.

"What?" Rory asked worried. The knocking persisted.

"Coming!" Charlie yelled and then to said to Rory. "Jess!"

"Jess? JESS! Is that Jess?" Rory cried.'

"Yeah, do you mind?"

"Did you invite him here?"

"No, I mean yes here, but not to England, I didn't know he was coming. He just called me. Is it bad?"

"Well, no, it's nothing. I'm just very surprised."

"He doesn't know you're here."

"Well that's going to be a shock." The knocking. "Maybe you should let him in."

"Oh! Right." Charlie said and she went over to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Charlie." Jess said. He gave her a hug and while he did he saw over her shoulder. Rory.

"RORY?" He exclaimed.

"Hi." Rory said with an awkward wave.

"What're you doing here?"

"I kinda live here, sort of." Rory replied. Jess looked at Charlie incredulously. Charlie nodded. "It's actually Logan's apartment. Remember Logan?"

"The jerk?"

"Yeah, but he's not a jerk." Rory defended.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jess said looking at Charlie.

"I tried but you kept talking."

"Oh, Thanks." Jess said sarcastically. "So how've you been?"

"Good." Rory and Charlie said at the same time.

"Oh you weren't talking to me were you?" Charlie said.

"So, where is he? I don't think that he would appreciate me in his home."

"You'll stay with me of course." Charlie piped in. "and I don't think he'll be home for a while."

"Yeah, I should tell him that you're here before he sees you." Rory said.

"Yeah, makes sense." Jess said. And then, for the millionth time in this story, there was an awkward silence.

"So, Jess," Charlie started. "How was the flight?"

"So much turbulence, I thought I was going to die."

"Oh no!" Rory said sympathetically. "I hate turbulence, everytime it starts I try to calm myself by thinking of 'Airplane!'"

"No way I do that too!" Jess said sarcastically.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation actually, I was going to visit my cousin…"

"Oh yeah," Charlie piped up. "How long are you going to stay?"

"Less than a week." Jess confirmed. He looked at the television. "So what were you watching?"

"Quite possibly the best show known to man," Rory said enthusiastically.

"Oh really?"

"It's called Eastenders." Charlie said. "I never should have let her watch it, she's a fiend."

"No I am just very enthralled, this is the best part, the series 1 finale." Rory said. "I could kill you, you came at such an unfortunate time, now we have to catch up and I have to read your book again and ask you about you're bookstore/café slash… what else was it?"

"Publishing office thing, right?" Charlie tried. Jess smiled.

"Sure." He replied. "Well, I wouldn't want to pull you away from Eastenders," Jess said to Rory, he then looked to Charlie. "Mind if I head over to your place and drop off my stuff?"

"Not at all." Charlie said. She walked over to her bag that was sitting on the counter. She fumbled in there for a moment before pulling out her gigantic ring of keys, she gave them to Jess.

"Who are you?" Jess asked staring at the key ring. "Why all the keys?"

"Um, I am a very famous Madame and those keys are to my many men's estates." Charlie said sarcastically. Jess raised an eyebrow, before Charlie walked over to him and showed him the right keys for her apartment.

"Thanks." Jess said as he walked towards his bags that were near the door.

"No problem. Hey, do you want to take my car?" Charlie offered.

"Oh that would be helpful," Jess said. "Which one is it?"

"The Porsche."

"Charlie there are like 6 Porsches parked outside."

"Oh mine is the Gemballa Mirage GT."

"Are you serious?" Jess said amazed.

"Yes, it's embarrassing." Charlie said blushing slightly. "I really shouldn't drive it during the day but my other car needs new break pads so I'm stuck with the Porsche."

"Oh how cruel life is to you." Jess sarcastically. He walked to the door and bent down to pick up his bags as he did the door flew open, hitting him in the nose.

"SHIT!" he yelled falling backwards and clutching his nose. Charlie and Rory ran over to him. They looked up and saw the startled visage of Finn. Logan, who was behind him came into the doorframe.

"What happened?" He asked, but then noticed Jess on the floor, blood all over his hands that were against his nose and Charlie and Rory crouching near him looking very concerned. He sprang into action going into the kitchen. He pulled out a rag and wet it with cold water. He brought back to Jess.

"Here you go man." Logan said as he held out the rag. Jess grabbed it and placed it on his nose, tilting his head back. Logan looked at him. "Hey, do I know you?"

"We've met," Jess replied. Logan frowned, he looked very familiar.

"It's Jess." Rory said at last. "Charlie's cousin." She didn't know what else to call him. 'My ex-boyfriend' wouldn't go over well and she didn't really know if they were still even friends so she went with the least complicated title.

"Oh…" Logan said slowly. "How are you?"

"Not very well, as you can imagine." Came Jess's muffled voice from behind the rag. Logan nodded. Charlie and Logan then helped Jess to his feet. Finn was still standing in the doorframe, still looking shocked.

"I am so sorry, mate." Finn said finally. He closed the door behind him.

"Not a problem." Jess replied irritably. They sat him down on the couch.

"Is the blood stopping?"

"No," Jess said to the ceiling. "If I bleed to death please tell Luke I love him." He added sarcastically. Rory chuckled.

"How is Luke?" Charlie asked.

"I'll tell you when blood isn't pooling out of my nose."

"Right."

Logan stood back with Finn who was still shocked. Rory got up and walked over to him.

"I was going to tell you first."

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" Logan asked in a low voice.

"I didn't know he was coming, he came to visit Charlie."

"How'd he know she was here?" Logan said, not backing down.

"He called her, he was surprising her, and she told him to come here," Rory said. "So he could pick up her house keys."

"Well, we should go out or something, celebrate your arrival." Logan said to Jess. Jess nodded.

"Whatever." Jess said. "Oh, I think I stopped bleeding. Do you have a place I can wash up?"

"The bathroom's past the kitchen, first door on the left." Logan said. Jess nodded and walked past Finn, who was still looking shocked, and went into the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry." Finn said again.

"He's not in the room Finn." Logan said.

"What's wrong with you?" Rory asked. "You only hit him with a door."

"I could have killed him or something, love." Finn said, finally the surprise was subsiding.

"Um, I think he's fine." Charlie said with a smirk.

"I put some real force behind that entrance," Finn said. "I could have broken the bloke's nose. What if I broke his nose?"

"If you did I'm sure there would be more screaming." Logan said. Rory looked at him, trying to tell if he was angry or not, his face was pretty at ease. Rory pulled Logan aside as Charlie calmed Finn down.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Rory asked worried.

"Um, yeah everything is fine."

"I'm not convinced."

"Don't worry there will not be an encore of my performance from the first time I met him." Logan said.

"Well, I'm not worried about that…kind of. It's not going to be awkward?"

"The more the merrier," Logan said with a smile. "But he's not staying here is he because I only—"

"He's staying with Charlie, silly." Rory said before kissing him. Jess returned from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry." Finn said again.

"Man, it's alright." Jess said again, he was kind of embarrassed. He scratched his head. "So, are we going to eat or what?" He said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Charlie helped. "Where should we go?"

"How about that seafood place?" Rory suggested. "I love that seafood place."

Everyone nodded. "Seafood sounds good." Jess said.

"But first, I'll drive you to my house so we can drop off your stuff." Charlie said.

"Cool." Jess said and picked up his bags.

"Finn," Charlie said, he looked up. 'You alright?" He nodded. She rolled her eyes with a smile. "We'll see you guys there."

Charlie went over to the door and opened it. She was expecting to walk out. She didn't think anything would stop her leaving the apartment. She could maybe trip. That was a possibility, or she could just fall all together. But she never thought the reason she couldn't leave the apartment would take the shape of Mitchum Huntzberger.


	11. Chapter the Last

The Kiss

OH my story's 11th chapter, I've never kept a story this long, its really thanks to you guys, my awesome reviewers that I even write lol thank you, thank you, thank you! **_OH and I'm sorry the updating was slow. _**

The Kiss

Mitchum Huntzberger.

Charlie slammed the door in his face.

"Shit! He definitely saw me." Rory exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, I looked him right in the eye and waved. Yes I'm sure!"

"Open the door Charlie." Logan said.

"What?"

"Open the door."

"Hey, do you have fire escape I can escape out of?" Rory asked.

"Rory." Logan started exasperated.

"A chimney I can climb up?" Rory tried.

"No, Rory."

"A portal to a—"

"Rory!" Logan yelled over her. "I don't care if he sees you anymore." Logan said tiredly. "I'm doing everything he wants me to do right now, I'm living his life, and now he's going to have to let me live mine. I've been doing fine without him knowing you were here and I'll do fine with him knowing."

"Okay…" Rory said slowly. "But can I still leave anyway?"

"You scared?" Logan asked with a smile.

"No!" Rory exclaimed. "Maybe…"

"Open the door, Charlie."

Charlie nodded, in truth she herself was afraid to open the door, she had just slammed it in his face. She opened the door. Mitchum was bright red and looked furious.

"Mitchum!" Charlie said with a smile. "Sorry about that, the hinge it's… you know how hinges get after a while… Alright, um, well I was just leaving. Me and him (referring to jess) and…uh… great to see you, you're looking good, keeping Shira happy… uh maybe I should stop talking… bye!" Charlie grabbed Jess and ran out of the door. Everyone was relieved when she finally shut up.

"Dad." Logan said stepping forward.

"Logan." Came Mitchum's staunch reply. He looked at Rory. She smiled weakly. "So, I see you've brought you're little girlfriend overseas."

"And so what if I did?"

"Damn it, Logan!" Mitchum cried, flying off the handle. "I need you to focus! I brought you here because you needed to get away from those idiots Colin and Finn. And Finn is standing here right in your apartment." Finn, who was slowly making his way to the door, looked up at the mention of his name.

"Dad, I'm doing everything you want me to do. I met all you stupid colleagues, I'm doing all that ridiculous work at the paper, I am living the life you want me to live, and the whole time I've been focused. And the whole time Rory has been here with me keeping me sane. Finn and Charlie have been keeping me company."

"I don't care Logan! You need to send Rory back home, you need to stop hanging out with Finn so much, you need to focus more you need—"

"No, dad, _you_ need to let me be! Were you alone in London with no one?" Logan yelled at his father.

"Yes! And I'm the better for it!" Mitchum screamed back.

"And maybe that's the reason you are the way you are, well I'm not going to be like you dad!" Logan yelled stepping up to his father's face. "I'm not going to be such a jerk, I'll be as great as you dad… I'll be better, but I refuse to become a callous ass like you! I won't do it and you can try to send my friends away but you can't control that part of my life!" Mitchum fumed, yet he remained silent. He looked at Rory and then he looked at Finn who hadn't quite made it to the door yet.

"Fine. If you falter at all she will go home, Logan." Mitchum said. "I will not have a worthless son." And with that, Mitchum Stormed out of the apartment.

&&&&&

Finn got into his car. He had always seen Mitchum and Logan yell at each other, but never like that. Logan had never asserted himself in such a strong manner. Finn got chills but he had on a goofy grin, Logan had stuck up for him and it felt good when a friend did that. Finn got into his car. He drove for a while, he didn't feel like going home… what to do, what to do? Charlie. It was the only name he thought of. He could drop in on her, bug her a bit. He drove over to her neighborhood.

When he opened her door, (he had the key) she was walking down the stairs. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey," Charlie said. "Finally making use that key."

"Yeah," Finn said with a mischievous smile. "I was hoping to catch you naked."

"I would be offended if you hadn't already seen me in various stages of undressed." Charlie said with a grin.

"How's that cousin of yours settling in?"

"Just fine, are we still going to eat?"

"I dunno, I think Logan and Rory are shagging over at his place." Finn replied. Charlie shook her head at his mild crudeness.

"We could just go." Charlie suggested. "I mean if they don't want to."

"I don't want to bombard your cousin with my sexy britishness." Finn joked.

"Oh, I think he can handle him self." Charlie said sarcastically. "I'll go check if Jess wants to come. Can you call Logan?" Finn nodded. And Charlie ran upstairs. She went into the guest bedroom. Jess was lying on the bed, flipping through the channels on the television.

"Hey, you ready to go out to your 'welcome to England' dinner?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah sure." Jess said and he hopped off the bed and followed Charlie downstairs. Finn was just closing the phone.

"Can they come?"

"Um, no…" Finn said in an awkward tone.

"What?" Charlie asked noting his unease.

"Nothing…" Finn said with a little smile. He looks at Jess. "Ready, mate?"

"Uh, definitely." Jess said and exited the house with Charlie and Finn.

&&&&&&

They went to the seafood place. It was a pleasant time. Jess had a lot to talk about with his book store, Finn and Charlie had a lot of flirting to do. They were flirting more than they usual do. Jess noticed, at one point in the night, when Finn was in the bathroom, he asked if they were dating.

"So what's the deal with you two?"

"The deal." Charlie said plainly. "Um, I don't know."

"So you're not dating?"

"No."

"Not hooking up?" Jess inquired.

"Well…" Charlie said slyly. "We tried once, it didn't work."

"What didn't work."

"Um," Charlie said in a low voice. "He didn't"

"Ah…" Jess said sympathetically. "Poor guy. So nothing after that?"

"Nope, nothing… yet." Charlie said with a grin. Jess laughed. Finn came back from the bathroom. As Finn sat down at the table, a waitress came over with a drink. Everyone looked up at her.

"You guys order more drinks?" Finn asked. They shook their heads.

"No," the waitress started. "Sorry, this is from the redhead at the bar, for you sir." She was talking to Jess. He blushed _very_ faintly and then smiled coolly, he looked back at the bar. The redhead the waitress was talking about was beautiful, she was smiling at Jess, he smiled back with a small wave. Jess was impressed, he liked girls with confidence, especially hot girls with confidence. Jess accepted the drink.

"What's she been drinking?" Jess asked.

"Whiskey sour."

"Get her another one." Jess said giving the waitress some quid and then her wrote his number on a napkin. He handed this to the waiter. "And this too." The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Jess!" Charlie exclaimed with a smirk. "So smooth and cool and collected."

"Oh, whatever." Jess said coolly.

"Already getting some British love." Finn said.

"Maybe, we'll see." Jess said with a smile. Charlie gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Too hot for us already." She joked. Jess blushed lightly again and looked to the bar again. The redhead turn to look at him, she smiled and then pointed outside. She then got up and walked past their table, outside. Jess got up and followed.

"Well, someone's getting a good shag tonight."

"Finn, one night stands are so trashy." Charlie said.

"Well, he's only going to be here for like four days." Finn said.

"Yeah…" Charlie said. "So…"

"So."

"Finn, I have to tell you something…" Charlie said slowly. "About last time, I think…I think I was a bit relieved that we didn't."

"Really?" Finn said.

"Yeah, because if we ever do… I don't want it to be how it was with Logan. I want it…to mean something."

"Charlie," Finn said shaking his head. She tried to read his expression but she couldn't. He looked up at her and smiled. "The reason why I couldn't… you know, was because, it meant something to me."

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I think I love you, Charlie." Finn said, bringing his hand up to her face. She looked at him dismayed.

"What?"

"Can you stop saying that?" Finn said with a laugh.

"I think I love you too." Charlie replied laughing as well. Finn kissed her.

&&&&&&

August came around way to fast. Jess ended up staying a couple weeks longer than he anticipated, he got to know his redhead, whose name was Sarah. Jess and she had a nice summer fling. But he had to leave and in the end was happier for it because she was starting to get on his nerves.

Finn and Charlie stayed together, when they—on the night they said 'I think I love you'—went back to _his_ place (so that Jess could use her place, and they could be alone) Finn performed. And if you asked Charlie, very well.

&&&&&

When Rory had to leave, Logan was crushed. They were in his apartment and she had all her bags ready, she was sitting on his bed.

"My flight leaves in 2 and a half hours." Rory said. "I have to leave soon."

"You should have let me drive you." Logan said, stroking her hair.

"You know why you can't," Rory said quietly.

"I know."

"If you came with me I wouldn't get on that plane." Rory said mocking Logan with a smile. Logan laughed. "But I'm serious." She insisted.

"Or I would get on the plane." Logan joked. His phone rang.

"That's the cab." Rory said. Logan nodded. They both got up and picked up her bags, which had increased since she got here. "Thanksgiving, I'll see you at Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"Thanksgiving…" Logan said. "It's so far away."

"At least I was able to see you this summer." Rory said. They walked out to the elevator. "I love you, Logan."

"Ace, you have no idea." He said and kissed her. The elevator arrived.

Rory hugged Logan.

"Thank you," He said in a low voice in her ear.

"Thank _you_." She insisted. Logan looked at her, he smiled. She looked up at him her eyes watering. He moved the hair from in front of her face.

"I love you, you know." He said sweetly and then he kissed her it was the best kiss Rory had ever had, it was the most meaningful, the most…precious. It was such a kiss, that to her there was none other that could compare, it was…_The_ kiss.

The roles switched as Logan watched the elevator doors close with Rory in it. She smiled at him. He smiled back. The doors closed.

AN: That's the end of the kiss! I'm sorry I had to end it sooner than thought but school becons and I don't have the time! I'm thinking of writing a sequel though.


	12. The Kiss2 starts now

A/N: Oh wat do we have here? Oh if it isn't my sequel to "The Kiss" (!!!!) I'm pretty excited about it, I hope "The Kiss" reader's are. Well, the season has started and Luke and Lorelai aren't married and Lorelai, silly little thing that she is married Christopher… well, I can't keep up with the show so…. **This fic is not going to follow the events of the series.** It's just gonna go on its on little flow… Enjoy!

12:28 and two seconds… three seconds… four seconds… five…six…seven…eight…ni—

"I think we'll stop here." The professor said, cutting off the clock watching and counting that was occurring inside Rory's head. "Have a great thanksgiving everyone."

Rory breathed out loudly and smiled as she threw her books into her bag. She walked briskly out of the door and to her dorm room. She had only to load her car with the few bags she had, hang out with her mother for the next two days then on the day after thanksgiving she would fly to London. She would only be there for two weeks but then she would only have to wait another two weeks until Logan was here with her for Christmas. Everything was supposed to work out very well actually. Rory burst through her bedroom door, excited and pleased with herself for being so punctual it was 12:33 when she was on the road to her mothers.

Logan was spending a lot of time with Charlie. They were always at the paper together, they lived in about the same neighborhood and they were each other's best friend. They were having a lot of sleepovers, they were talking more often, they were eating out together more and usually without the accompaniment of Finn. (A/N hehe I can tell I'm making my Rogan reader's nervous) Logan, being a little bit daft when it came to how most people were feeling tuned into Charlie's feelings about two weeks into this slightly changed behavior.

"How are you and Finn?" Logan said out of the blue one day as they were sitting in his apartment watching _Peter Pan_.

"I'm not sure." Charlie said her eyes not moving from the screen. "You'd have to go ask him."

"What the idiot do now?" Logan said exasperated. Finn had the perfect girl (for Logan, not as perfect as Rory, of course) and of course he had found some way to screw it up.

"Nothing." Charlie said, staring at the screen, she was biting her lip. Logan saw this and saddened. When ever Charlie bit her lip and looked so concentrated on something as silly as _Peter Pan_ she was fighting back tears.

"Charlie…"

"I…" Charlie took a breath and looked at Logan. "We weren't exclusive obviously but I walked into his apartment and I see him 'sexing up' one of the pretty little blond interns from the paper." Logan's draw dropped for two reasons, one because of what she said, and two because she used air quotes while saying "sexing up".

"Whoa, he never told me about this." Logan said, slightly offended.

"Probably because he didn't give a shit." Charlie replied. Logan's phone rang. He let it ring twice, he was still looking at Charlie, trying to read her expression. He finally picked up the phone.

"Ace!" HE said happily on seeing his caller id. "What's up, babe?"

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed into the phone.

"Are you driving?"

"Yep, I'm en route to my mother's house and in two days I'll be en route to you mister."

"I can't wait…" Logan said cheesily. Rory chuckled.

"Neither can I, I just wanted to call and hear your voice."

"You loser." Logan said playfully.

"I know." Rory said with a smile, suddenly a huge truck swerved in front of her car, she screamed.

"You alright, Rory?" Logan asked, a bit concerned.

"I almost got killed by this huge truck towing, what seems to be—or rather, what smells like—baby diapers." Rory breathed. "Alright, I'll call you back later, when the smell of Baby wipes has left my nostrils."

"Love you"

"Love you, too"

Logan hung up the phone, loving every minute of every conversation she had with Rory. He looked back at Charlie who had some how fallen asleep during his one minute conversation. It was only 5:45 at night. He shrugged, she had been at the club all night convincing Leonardo DiCaprio that he did, in fact, want to be interviewed by The London Times. She of course succeeded, and if it wasn't for her good looks, her smarts or her amazing ability to convince, it was probably for all three of those reasons.

"Charlie…" Logan called to her lightly.. "Charlie!" he repeated louder, she didn't move. She slept like a rock. Logan backed into his kitchen and called Finn.

Back in Star's Hollow, Lorelai Gilmore was unhappily on the phone with her loving, caring mother, staring at a muted soap opera in her living room.

"Yes, mom, Rory is going to be here." She said exasperated.

"What is that tone, Lorelai?"

"What tone, mom?"

"That sarcastic little rift in your voice."

"Mom, there was no rift, there is no sheet music layed out in front of me." Lorelai joked.

"What, Lorelai?" Senior Gilmore said condescendingly.

"Nothing, mother." Lorelai said merrily and mockingly.

"Please, do not pollute this conversation with you sill jokes and banter, this is not Regis and Kelly."

"Mom, I think you just polluted this conversation with silly jokes and banter."

"Lorelai please… now, I have to make sure that Helga makes all the right food for Rory and you and—are you bring Luke?"

"Actually, no he's eationg thanksgiving dinner by himself mom."

"Alright then so we have to—"

"Mom!"

"_What_, Lorelai?"

"I was kidding." Lorelai said dismayed…. Emily paused.

"Lorelai, is there a reason that you insist on using that mouth of yours for spewing out useless information?"

"See now this is the time I would tell a joke and use my witty banter, but…" Lorelai said smiling. "I'm sensing this isn't the right time."

"Lorelai, when you are done speaking, call me back so we can talk about dinner." Emily said curtly and then hung up the phone.

"Finally," Lorelai whispered. Keys started to turn in the door. She jumped up and greeted Rory with an arm full of bags. Lorelai grabbed one of the big ones as they moved to the back of the house, towards Rory's room.

"Sweetie?"

"Yeah, mom?" Rory replied as she heaved a bag onto her bed.

"Why do you smell faintly of… baby diaper cream?"

"I was driving behind this truck full of… honestly I don't know what but for about 10 miles I smelling baby wipe."

"Lovely."

Charlie woke up slowly. She saw Logan looking at her. She was a bout to speak but then something about his eyes told her not to. They looked at each other for a while. She sat up slowly. And then he kissed her. And she kissed him back.


	13. The Dreams possible sequel name

A/N: hmm… I know the Rogan's are about to kill me… And guys thank you so much for the reviews!! And I want to assure you I'm not completely daft haha I won't ruin the story (I hope!!)

Charlie was waking up. She immediately felt uncomfortable. The relationship between her and Logan was completely plutonic… completely plutonic. She slowly got up, why the hell would she have a dream that she was hooking up with Logan? She shook her head… oh, bloody hell. She looked at Logan, he was still sleeping, why would she dream that?

Rory woke up and realized it was thanksgiving. She was very, very excited about eating tons of food, but she was not so excited about having to sit with her grandparents while they finalized the plans for her bloody planetarium. She sighed and went to shower.

Upstairs Lorelai Gilmore was already running around trying to make sure Luke looked well enough to be seen at the senior Gilmore estate. Luke though pretending to be exasperated with Lorelai's furious search for the perfect tie, was well aware of the impression he already had on her parents and was deeply ready to change it.

Rory was out of the shower in her robe and toweling her hair when she called Logan.

Logan's phone rang. When he woke up he was expecting to see Charlie but she had already left. He picked up his ringing phone and all thoughts of his good friend left his head when he saw that Rory was calling him.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Rory's voice chimed.

"Ace…" he cooed in his gruffy morning voice.

"Hey sleepy head." Rory said. "Shouldn't you be up already? It's thanksgiving!"

"Yeah, dinner for the Huntzberger's isn't until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"We have to wait for the family to reach the same country and not be working." Logan said getting out of bed.

"That is very organized of you. I love how the Huntzberger's can change a national holiday and celebrate in a country that doesn't even celebrate it."

"We are the kin to gods."

"Hah, you wish." Rory said with a smile. "Well, I've got to go, I have to get ready for Thanksgiving, which for me is occurring in about 8 hours."

"Alright Ace, I'll see you tomorrow." Logan hung up the phone. He opened it up again though to call back Rory.

"Logan?" Rory asked confused that he was calling her again.

"I love you, babe." Logan said. Rory was silent for a moment.

"I can't believe I have to wait a whole day before I come and see you." Rory said, blushing because Logan was being so… amazing. "I love you, too."

"See you tomorrow, Ace."

"See yah."

Logan hung up the phone, before he met Rory he couldn't even comprehend feeling this way about someone. He smiled and then opened his phone again, this time he called Finn. Finn as well was still sleeping when he answered the phone.

" 'Allo?" Finn drawled, his accent made more exaggerated by his fatigue.

"Finn, what'd you do now?"

"What?"

"You're screwing up with Charlie, man. Really—"

"Logan, please quit being a bloody wanker, I just woke up."

"Dude, you've been chasing her for the past 5 years and now what? She catches you with another girl."

"Mate, it is too bleedin' early for this type of conversation."

"I don't care," Logan said getting angry. "You're being an ass and you know Charlie deserves better than that."

"Look, I just wasn't interested anymore, okay?" Finn said in a blunt tone.

"You definitely need some sleep, Finn." Logan said then hung up.

The Gilmore thanksgiving started at 4 pm sharp. At the table was Emily, Richard, Lorelai, Rory and Luke. It was one of the most modest Thanksgivings they've had in a while. The food of course was amazing.

"The food was amazing." Luke said, attempting to get of Emily's good list.

"I was not involved with the cooking, you can thank Helga when she comes out."

There was a short silence. Lorelai gave her mother a very annoyed look.

"So, Rory," Richard said to change the tone, "are you excited about the planetarium?"

Rory cringed for a moment then smiled. "Yeah, grandpa I'm really, really excited about it."

"Are you excited to be going to London?" Emily asked. Obviously, Rory was the way to alleviate the awkwardness. To this Rory could be genuinely excited.

"I'm very excited."

"It's a shame you couldn't spend some of Thanksgiving with Logan." Luke sympathize, Lorelai and Richard nodded in quiet agreement. Emily looked stern. Dinner and drinks and coffee and 'pleasantries' were over by 10:30 pm. Outside Luke was defeated.

"I wore my best tie, Lorelai," Luke complained, "my best tie!" He pulled the tie off aggressively as Lorelai, Rory and he got into the car.

"It was your best tie, honey." Lorelai said sympathetically.

"Don't worry, Luke," Rory said with a reassuring smile, "my grandpa loved you."

"Emily doesn't like anyone." Lorelai said. "She tolerates people."

"Hey, she likes me." Rory defended jokingly.

"What time is your flight tomorrow, Ror?" Lorelai asked.

"It actually leaves in 6 hours."

"What's that a 4:30 flight?"

Rory got off of the plane at 3:15 pm, London time. She wasn't as tired as she thought she would be since she slept on the plane. She got into the car that Logan had sent to pick her up and was boiling over with excitement to see Logan again.

Logan was there to greet her at the door.

"Ace!" He exclaimed and hug her tight as she got out of the car in front of his building.

"I miss you, so much." Rory breathed into his neck, still held tight in his embrace. They eventually made it into his apartment after a lengthy greet outside.

"So…" Rory said, while they were sitting on his bed, looking very cosy. "How are things…"

"Well," Logan started

"…with Finn and Charlie." Rory said quickly with a sly smile.

"Rory," Logan said with a smirk, "I thought the separation would have made you obsession disappear."

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder." Rory said. Logan grinned coyly and pulled Rory closer to him.

"Really?" Logan replied, stroking Rory's hair. "You've been away from me for a while too."

"Hmm, yes I have." Rory said kissing him on the neck. "I'm very fond of you right now, indeed." Logan pulled Rory even closer to him and kissed her. And then he started to undress her, and she him. They were both in their underwear when a very loud and obnoxious knock was heard.

"Expecting company?" Rory asked, breathing a bit heavily. She was currently straddling him on his bed.

"Damn it." Logan breathed. Rory stood up and they both laughed as they quickly put on some clothes and Logan went to answer the door. Outside was a very night-after-the-bachelor-party looking Finn.

"Finn?" Logan asked a bit worried. Finn walked slowly and begrudgingly into the apartment. Rory looked up surprised at his disheveled appearance. He was wearing a nice shirt and pants and shoes and a tie. But everything was disheveled (especially is hair) as if he got ready in 2 minutes, including shower.

"Finn, what happened?" Rory asked getting up and helping him down to sit.

"Charlie." He muttered.

"I find it hard to believe, Charlie is responsible for all of this." Rory replied.

"No," Logan clarified, "he cheated on Charlie and he's probably feeling guilty about it."

"You cheated on Charlie?" Rory said incredulously.

"Well, we weren't exclusively together." Finn defended pitifully. Logan and Rory simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"And where's Charlie now?" Rory asked. She was probably crushed, Rory wanted to comfort her somehow.

"Probably at home."

"I'm going to go see her."

"You can't." Logan jumped in. "Remember, Huntzberger thanksgiving is moved to today."

"Wait, you expect me to go?" Rory said extremely surprised.

"Yeah, Ace." Logan said in an obvious tone.

"I don't know if I can handle that."

"Come on, my family's going to have to get used to you at sometime."

"Yeah…" Rory said weakly… thanksgiving at the Huntzberger's was not something she was looking forward to.

"And Charlie is going to be there anyway."

"I have a question, Finn." Rory said, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Yea?"

"Do you want her back?" Logan interjected seriously. Finn was silent for a moment.

"Of course I do."

A/N: Hey hey, review please!!! I love my reviewers, you rock and I just want to tell you that one of my favorite episodes is when Rory's grandparents and that random pastor find out she's not a virgin… so hilarious. It was great for Rory's character I think, because adding that whole aspect for me made her more real and hilarious.


End file.
